RVAHAD
by Mandalore Requiem
Summary: Coexist is rarely a word associated with Humanity and the Supernatural. Too much bad blood, too much old hate. Can this next generation move forward into coexistence or will war be the only possible future? OC Main Character-harem, Sex? Eh... maybe. Not sure if I'm comfortable with it yet.
1. BioIntro

**This Fan-fiction takes elements and original characters from the COD, Darkstalkers, DOA, Modern Warfare, Splinter Cell, Resident Evil, Rosario + Vampire Universes. I hold no claim over all original characters and innovations of all franchises; this is solely a fan-fiction nothing more. I will try to remember repeat this disclaimer throughout this fiction.**

:/Welcome to the Secret Service Bureau. How may we be of service? ? ? ?/:

:/Warning the Database you requested requires Proper Authorization from the highest Authority. Failure to provide Proper Authorization will result in sever punitive action do you wish to continue? ? ? ?/:

:/Understood please provide Proper Authorization in the segments below/:

:/Access granted please have a pleasant day/:  
:/Freelance Archives Search/:  
:/Downloading file/:-10%  
:/Downloading file/:-20%  
:/Downloading file/:-30%  
:/Downloading file/:-40%  
:/Downloading file/:-50%  
:/Downloading file/:-60%  
:/Downloading file/:-70%  
:/Downloading file/:-80%  
:/Downloading file/:-90%  
:/Downloading file/:-100%

:/Download complete/:

Name: Charles Artorius MacWäird  
Born: May 3  
Age: 18  
Race: Human  
Nationality: Scottish  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 82.257661 kilograms (181.3471 pounds)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Grey  
Skin tone: White  
Bloodline Traits: Loch-Brand & Towairaito Ookami Legacy

Known Blood Relatives: Galahad Artorius MacWäird (Grandfather), Sekt Charlotte MacWäird (Grandmother, expired), Uther Artorius MacWäird (Father, KIA), Retsina Ariadne MacWäird (Mother), Claret Ariadne MacWäird (Younger Sister), Kahlua Shuzen (Elder Cousin), Kokoa Shuzen (Younger Cousin), Gyokuro Shuzen (Aunt & Godmother, MIA)

Known Associates: Morrigan Aensland, Donovan Baine, Ryu Hayabusa, Andrey Sergeivich Kalinin, Lady of the Lake, Ayane Mugen, Hayate Mugen, Kasumi Mugen, Sousuke Sagara, Jon Talbain, Edmund Talbot

Affiliations: MacWäird Clan, Servants Of the Loch (SOL), United Kingdom  
Rank: Marquess of Loch & Master Assassin  
Known Specialties: CQC (Close-quarters-combat), Espionage, Sharpshooter  
Classification: Assassin

Personal History:  
Laird (Lord) Charles Artorius MacWäird was born into a world few could possibly comprehend or endure. By the tender age of ten Charles had bore witnessed to most of the horrors our reality had to offer. Previous employers available for testimony have observed nothing but a well developed level of cold professionalism and astuteness that many have linked as a side effect of his early desensitization as a child of SOL. Our analyst suspect this may be an attempt to distance himself from the ethical difficulties of his profession and the over all duties of his organization.

Reportedly despite this flat demeanor from the Laird (Lord). MacWäird is believed to be fiercely loyal to his kin and village. His younger sister Claret has described this side of his personality as, "The True Charles. An unusually kind, passionate, and soft spoken man." Though too few sources have been recorded to confirm this side of his personality. So extreme caution is advised to all assets considering employment of this freelancer.

MI5 field intelligence has confirmed that MacWäird has been trained in the art of assassination from the moment he could wield a dagger (age 4) like all SOL operatives. Charles was placed under the tutorage his father Uther and his grandfather Galahad. Satellite imagery has confirmed that SOL acclimation is anything but forgiving. His mother Retsina was often reported fretting about the fruits of his near Spartan like upbringing; that worry only seemed to increased with the birth of MacWäird's younger sister Claret. So like any good mother she did everything in her power to protect their innocence and give them the love they deserved. As a result Charles is reportedly something of a Momma's Boy. Though oddly enough Charles holds no grudges against his father or grandad for his treatment and had a good relationship with both his predecessors. Perhaps be cause he is fully aware that he would have never survived any of his earlier hardship without their "tough love."

MacWäird first kill was at age 8. A Roman Cardinal known to the underground for his perverse taste in young children and debauchery. Secret Intelligence Service's paranormal branch had discovered evidence that tied the Cardinal to a secret cult of Fallen worshipers. The final nail in the coffin that made him a target of MI6 was the growing influence over local politicians through the use of a number of disreputable means. SOL was hired for the Op given their substantial knowledge in the occult.

By age 10 he was recorded as a true incarnation of death by his fellow assassin. Two years later his father is KIA during a mission of grave importance to their family. As a consequence of this misfortune Charles is named the youngest clan head in the history of SOL. Though his Grandfather Galahad still retains much influence in SOL politics, and will continue to do so till Charles is of proper age (22).

Three years past and Laird MacWäird has an affair with a Half-Demon by the name of Isis. A year later she was murdered by her pureblood brother Kurama. Charles hunted down the seven-tailed kitsune and manages to kill him. A near impossible feat for a human fifteen year-old. Even for one wielding the Brand of Promised Victory.

Charles is noted for having a near unhealthy obsession in firearms, MacWäird is frequently noted being seen cleaning and maintaining them at any given time. Making him the polar opposite of his more light hearted sister who he claims to be the source of his early grey hairs. When it concerns his sister's well being MacWäird has been known to threaten with impalement should anyone break her heart, and worse should anyone harm a hair on her head. The same threat usually goes double for his Mother, or his childhoods friend Ayane and Kasumi Mugen. Suffice to say very few suitors have ever visited the MacWäird or the Mugen estates when Charles is present.

Interestingly enough despite his strict persona Charles is rather open-minded when it comes to the beliefs and practices others outside his family. Often holding himself to a higher pedestal than others. He is highly intelligent for a man of his age and very rarely needs the assistance from his Grandad with managing SOL operations.

As of now Charles's organization is secretly attempting to mediate more political cooperation between the Human Nations and the Supernatural ones. If successful it would prevent future conflicts between humans and supernaturals. As a test to see if peace could actually be attained, Charles was requested into attending Yōkai Academy, while his fellow SOL Clan head Edmund Talbot a werewolf attends Daten City High.

Bloodline Powers & Abilities:  
-The Loch-Brand: Although their last names has changed over the ages the decedents of Lucius Artorius Castus have continuously looked after the ever changing world to the best of their abilities. Charles MacWäird is no exception to this tradition that dates back to the Round Table. The Loch-Brand is the bloodline trait that allows members of the MacWäird Clan to be able to wield and summon a legendary weapon. Charles's blade or brand as he refers to it is Excalibur, another example would be his sister's Arondight. Like Claret's Arondight Excalibur is Charles's personal brand, he can wield other legendary weapons but he cannot summon them like he can Excalibur.

-The Towairaito Ookami Legacy: Little known about this power or it's origins. What is known is that it is the most closely guarded secret of the MacWäird clan since it's appropriation in the Mid-Twentieth century from the Third Reich. Its name suggests a Japanese origin though it does little to hint at its power.

-Element Manipulation: Like most members of SOL Charles has been trained to be able to commune with nature. Element manipulation is simply the channeling of one five elements of nature and then wielding it. Only three elements at most can a manipulator can be attuned too. Though it is more common for an individual to have a single elemental affinity due to the shear difficulty of learning to control just one. This being said Charles is a common case as he is able to manipulate only one of the plasma elements, Lighting. He is proficient enough with it that he can reflexly use the discharges to supplement his own natural abilities. It should also be noted that lightening affinity is strongest at night, in the presence of water, or when thunderstorm is brewing.

Summonable Equipment:  
-Excalibur the Brand of Promised Victory

Equipment:  
1-Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal Five-seveN pistol with silencer  
1-Heckler & Koch 417 12" standard barrel with AG36 and silencer  
1-Remington ACR with 7.62x39mm conversion with silencer  
1-Remington MSR with silencer  
1-VR SV1 Akula - courtesy of the SVR for services past rendered  
1-Active Camouflage Module - acquired from a now KIA U.S.S Operative (code-name VECTOR), replicated for SOL, SIS, Security Service, and Allied Nations Tier One Operatives use.  
1-MOD folding-knife  
-An assortment of unregistered explosives  
-Throwing knives


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life Vampire

**This Fan-fiction takes elements and original characters from the COD, Darkstalkers, DOA, Modern Warfare, Splinter Cell, Resident Evil, Rosario + Vampire Universes. I hold no claim over all original characters and innovations of all franchises; this is solely a fan-fiction nothing more. I will try to remember repeat this disclaimer throughout this fiction.**

Rosario + Vampire  
A Hunter Among Demons

Chapter I  
A New Life + Vampire

Death is a forever a constant to reality. The great equalizer to creation. When one life ends another takes root. It is the only universal common ground we all share. So it goes without saying that masters of this art are held with the highest levels of regard and fear by their peers. Not surprising that such a talent or power is envied by all creation. Pull of a trigger and your enemy crumbles, twist the knife and they will wither away, corner them and they will always beg for mercy from death's unavoidable embrace. But is there difference between the hunter and the hunted or are we all just prey in the ended?

It was said early that those who in appear Death's stead are revered. It is this childish dissolution of grandeur and power that births the evils that stalk our city streets. We've labeled these beings as the Damned, Demons, Fallen, Killers, Lunatics, Monsters, Murderers, Psychopaths and so on. We curse those who act on their basic primal instincts. Yet what of those who fight these natural desires? Needs that they are born with neither taught or learned. Should we condemn them as well, or should we aid them in their quest for civility and normalcy?

It's not often we realize that while we're looking for a way to escape the framework of our own existence that on the other side of the mirror they're enduring the same if not worse. Imagine being born with incredible power. The power to crumble entire armies and bring nations to their knees and yet you are tormented by an unquenchable thirst that if not satisfied boarders on the decision between life and death. We all do it. Just most of us can't conquer a nation on our own. Lamb, veal, rabbit, beef, chicken, pork, duck, quail, the list goes on and on. Lives are sacrificed so those higher up the food chain can go on living. Life revolves around death, and it around life.

Interestingly enough despite being such a grey subject it can be defined by outsiders as black and white, good and evil. But for those who stalk this "evil" the lines are not so clear. So what is? The needs of the victim majority, nothing more, nothing less. Assassins have known this truth since the beginning of civilization. Stocking their targets and learning all they can, while they can, before the bitter ending precedes the final words of respect before leaving the body to rot on cobbles. They bear witness to the person behind the monster and never hesitate to do what is needed. For some it is a job to payed the bills former cops, soldiers, spooks, and galore. Others its a duty past down through the generations to up hold some ancient pacts with near forgotten powers that be. They dare to do what society hasn't the heart for and yet asks for in hush corners of dimly lit taverns safe from judgement.

For Charles MacWäird this next assignment was yet another labor to perform. He was not getting paid. He was not even suppose to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. Personally he was not even sure if this was going to work. Too much unspoken anger left festering behind a walls of hate and fear. An he most definitely did not think he'd be run over by a bonny pinkette on bicycle. 'Where the devil did she come from anyway?'

Charles groaned out a sigh as he shook himself back to his senses. Silently berating himself for not dodging sooner or noticing her for that matter as she apologized, "I'm sorry, I have anemia so my eyes just went blurry."

'Well at least I saved Knievel here from a nasty crash landing. Speaking of landing….what am I cupping right now…uh oh something soft,' Charles opened his eyes slowly. 'Oh good it's just her thigh if that was a foot higher then things could have become troublesome. Speaking of troublesome she's rather…um well is there even a word for it?'

"Are you all right?" he muttered while helping her up he was readying himself for the eventual slap. 'So far so good, nothing has happened.'

"Yes thank you… Oh no, your bleeding…" she pulled out a white handkerchief. 'I hope it doesn't leave a scar, uh this feeling I'm so hungry.' "No…this scent, my body is…"

'Crap! I'd know that look anywhere, and me without a spray bottle. I gotta… Wait! What this smell? Lilacs?'

"I'm sorry, because I'm a Vampire…. Capu-Chu!" the last bit she practically moaned in a way that got Charles's blood pumping as the vampiric beauty with rosy pink hair leaned in for a bite. Combating with his instincts with his conscience Charles refrained from summoning Excalibur or vaporizing her with a storm of lighting to protect himself. 'Son of bi…Ow! My first day here and I'm already some blood suckers lunch. *Sigh* well at least she's cute…eh? DAMN IT MACWÄIRD! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME.'

"Huh, aah…so sorry, I…." The Vampire pauses as she got a better look at her early morning breakfast he was…'Handsome!' No handsome only began to sum it up he was tall. Taller than her by seven inches…maybe eight, and the school uniform did little to hide his toned gymnastic definition. His hair was darker than a raven's feather but cut short and practical so it wouldn't be an early bother. Eyes were stoic-grey with razor sharp glints of silver that sent chills down her spine. The black fingerless leather gloves commonly worn by mixed martial artists on both his hands was an odd fashion choice. But it did not detract from his Bad Boy-Predator like charm that drew her in. Final her eyes fell on the object of most interest 'A Holy Lock…why would he have such a thing? Does that mean he's strong?'

*Sigh* "It's all right…" Charles went over to pick up her bike, while subtly checking his neck. 'Eh? Lipstick? It looks like I got a…aahhh…never-mind,' he preferred to keep his mind on track and professional right now.

"So, you are a student of Yōkai Academy too?" She picked up his student information papers before handing them to him.

"First year." Charles deadpanned while trying to regain his focus and not stare into her captivating ocean green eyes that where remarkably warm and gentle…for a 'bloodsucker.'

"That's great, me too." She sounded rather relieved before noticing his icy demeanor she secretly squealed to herself, 'Bad-Boy! Oh Kami please tell me he doesn't mind vampires.' "By the way…do you hate vampires?"

"No." he said in dodgy manner while flipping the kickstand of her bike for her. She frowned she didn't like his half-hearted answer. Noting the look he was getting Charles sighed sincerely to the total stranger. Which was a rarity for the Scot to display to the unknown, "Sorry…look the matter is personal, ok? It's not you per se. It's rather…."

"Rather what?" she was twiddling her fingers waiting for the answer.

"Well I know you can't judge a book by its cover it's just…" Charles debated on what to say. While unbeknownst to him the little vampire was staring into his warming metallic grey eyes blushing "It's…well it's family matter you see…and I've already lost a love one…and It's rather hard not to generalize. *Sigh* I know that's not fair to you an-"

"I'm so happy!" apparently she was really good at reading between the lines because the next thing he knew she had tackles him. Charles kept his footing and found himself in a rather intimate embrace with the pinkette.

"Well then, will you want to be my friend?" she said rather oblivious to how her second nature friendly cuddling was making the usually cool as cucumber Charles into a hot tamale under the hood. Charles simply gave an honest nod, 'crap she's cute for a mosquito,' he thought to himself while cursing his hormones. "I'm so glad. I don't know anyone here and I was kind of worried."

"Oh I'm Akashiya Moka." she said while taking a step back much to the foreigner's subconscious disappointment.

"Charles Artorius MacWäird err….I mean MacWäird Charles." Still not familiar with Japanese greetings Charles held up his hand to shake.

"Huh?" Moka gave a rather confused look.

"Right…sorry where I come from you shake each others hand as a greeting," Charles gave a light half-smile another rare commodity in this day in age. She just smiled and accepted it.

"Now what?" she said while shaking his hand. 'Were her cheeks always that red?' he thought to himself.

"Go to class." He shrugged while helping her gather her things.

'So this is Yōkai Academy? Hmph looked bigger in the brochure,' Charles thought to himself as Ms. Nekonome went over the basic rules of the school. "This school is in a secret barrier a magic seal. Humans who sneak into here, will be killed on the spot."

"Excuse me Ms. Nekonome but you can't honestly be serious about that right?" Charles belittling earning a few curious glances from the rest of the class. So he continued, "Don't you think that will attract more attention than we already need?"

"Well um…." Nekonome-sensei seem a little taken back by his boldness and how his eyes seem to penetrate her very soul. 'Oh-my Meow….'

"I'd be smarter to alter their memory and send them on their merry way," Charles finished with a disinterested look.

"I still say we should eat them," Saizou Komiya a boy with brown hair slicked back with WAY too much hair gel seated next to Charles reemphasized while waving his snake like tongue a little too close to MacWäird's face for comfort.

Charles resisted the urge to tear the thing out of his smug mouth, before continuing. "Tell me have you ever been shot before Mr…?" Charles intentionally forgot his name just for kicks.

"Komiya…" his eyes twitched a little in annoyance, "and no."

"Then it's only fair that I warn you not to l underestimate them," he said while rolling back the sleeve of his right arm to display a rather nasty scar from a high caliber rifle causing a few gasps among the class, especially of the female variety (chicks dig scars). He had been so quite before that no one had really noticed him, that luxury soon disappeared the moment he spoke up. Little did he know that he had just made the very exclusive list of a rather attractive bluenette seated behind Saizou. "Their ingenuity rivals the most cunning of Hell-spawn and the brilliance of many Maiar. Sooner or later there will be no more rocks left in the world for us to hide under."

"That's why we need to attack them before they attack u-" Saizou was cut off as Charles caught the unfortunate tongue in mid flight for violating his personal air space one too many times. "Oi lep goe ue baspfard!

Charles gave the organ a squeeze making the man across from him groan in pain a little. 'Time to establish dominance,' he thought as he tightened his grip on a teary-eyed Saizou.

"One say please, Two keep this thing out of my face or I'll feed it to my hellhound back home, and Three a war between Supernaturals and Humans wound lead to the undoing of all our races. Understood?" He growled while summoning a his elemental affinity searing Komiya's tongue a little. Charles's eyes glowed a fiery white with sparks of lightening creeping out the corner. Intentionally frightening most of the lads in the class while members of the opposite sex were resisting the urge to scream like fangirls. Finally after a tense minute and a half MacWäird finally let go, while turning to a flush-frightened Ms. Nekonome with a winsome-ladykiller smile that he had acquired over many years of espionage and assassination. "My apologies Nekonome-sensei for disrupting your class introduction. If need be I'll step outside for a bit for instigating the situation"

"N-no t-that will-l not be necessary MacWäird-kun," Charles mentally smirked at the honorific already being subconsciously used.

"Please call be Charles," he pushed it a little further practically charming the poor Neko's skirt off. Her crimson face was redder than a devil's. 'In the end all women are the same,' the assassin thought to himself. While some of the girls in the classroom were growing a with jealousy for their Sensei. Especially the bluenette at his five o'clock.

"Um…err ok Charles-kun…." Poor Shizuka Nekonome tried and failed to resist the hit-man's charm. 'Oh sweet Kami help me! The way he's looking at me is making be feel like a kitten again! Meow!'

"I'm sorry for being a bit late." A familiar voice rang through the air like church bells. 'Meow! Who…?'

"O...oh, and you are?" Ms. Nekonome final had regained her bearings an awkward minute later.

"Yes. I'm Akashiya Moka…" Charles found himself quelling the urge to blush while the rest of the guys in the class were already smitten with the vampiric goddess. It didn't take long for her to spot the Scot staring out the window trying to avoid further attention.

"It's Charles! We're in the same class right? Oh I'm so happy!" Moka nearly tackled him into next tomorrow, 'great looks like I officially just got labeled enemy number one of all the guys in my class…this is going to complicate things.'

Little did he know Moka had received the same designation from the girls for hugging the tempting foreigner.

'How did I get myself into this situation?' Charles thought to himself as he found himself escorting Ms. Akashiya down the halls of Yōkai Academy for a drink. It didn't take his Spartan like training to sense the killing intents spawned by envy aimed at them. He wondered how Moka was able to ignore it, being a vampire she must have sensed what was going on better than anyone…right?

"Sorry…ladies first," Their hands bumped at the vending machine after Charles had insisted on paying. Hell his upbringing practically demanded it.

"Geez, Charles no need to be so formal," Moka gave a teasing push while still blushing sending Charles straight into a pillar.

'Crap she's strong…. Good thing I put plenty of impact-seals in my clothes. I could have broken a rib…or two.'

"It's delicious isn't it?" she said while taking a sip of her tomato juice seated next to him on a bench shaded by the arch of a walk way. 'For a Vampire she's awfully cheery even the Dhamphires I've meet in the past weren't this happy go lucky.'

"I'm guessing it's no substitute for the real thing." Charles joked with a teasing smile while gesturing to the hickey on his neck after taking a sip of his green tea and wincing at the processed taste.

"I um sorry… it's just that I didn't have any breakfast this morning because I was so nervous and…." Charles started to chuckling a little as she began blushes yet again, "huh…what's so funny?"

She was crimson now, "Moka I was a joking this wasn't the first I've had a vampire feed on me. Though in the future give me a little time to mentally prepare. If I hadn't restrained myself…."

"You what?" she seemed to be hanging on his every word like a loyal disciple.

"You could have gotten hurt," he muttered low enough for only her to hear.

"You wouldn't hurt me…would you?" their was a growing look of betray in her eyes.

"Not intentionally. My life as the head of my Clan has made me somewhat paranoid about assassination attempts." Charles left it at that. No need into go into details just yet, Moka seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

"You are Akashiya Moka, right?" Saizou Komiya finally crept out of his hiding spot, did he really think he could hide his presence from them? 'So tongue boy came out of hiding,' Charles thought while Saizou charged the Scot before lifting him into the air by the hem of his shirt and tie.

"Your crumbling my tie." Charles seemed unfazed by the seven foot brute, as his eyes glowed white, "Put me down or I fry you like haggis"

"Charles!" the pinkette cried.

"Hey can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with a guy like this?" Saizou said while keeping his tongue inside his mouth. He was eyeing Charles cautiously this time, "Moka-san"

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that I brush my teeth and you clearly don't," Charles said sarcastically waiting for the brute to wise up, but clearly didn't as he threw Charles with all his strength towards the drink-vender. Shame it didn't work. Blistering hot bolts of electricity scorched the ground as Charles leveled himself out in midair before landing gracefully on his feet.

"What the…" Saizou's face paled at the sight of the pure white bolts in Charles's hands turning a hellish black.

"If you know what's good for you…now would be an excellent time to run for your life," MacWäird's tone was ice cold and lucidly terrifying as the killing intent seemed to percolate from his very being.

"I'm staying with Charles." Moka pushed Saizou's hand away while walking over to the highlander.

"Are you alright, Charles?"

"Yeah never better, you were leaving just now weren't you Komiya?" the Scot gave a threatening glare.

On the academy's roof Moka sighed, "That was scary…are you really all right, Charles?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Guy's like Komiya are all talk until they're in a stand up fight."

"I…see," she seem somewhat relieved. "So what kind of monster are you? Oh wait that's against the school rules, sorry about that."

"Nah don't worry about it. How about I tell you about my family and village instead? Make things somewhat even."

"Really!?" She sounded rather excited in an innocent manor.

Charles chuckles at her childishness causing her to form a questioning frown, "You are by fare the friendliest vampire I've ever met….and that's a good thing by the way."

"Only right now." Moka parts her dress-shirt a little to display her rosary, and obliviously her perfectly formed breast much to Charles's torment. 'Damn it she's doing that on purpose! Isn't she?'

"But look at this...the rosary on my chest. Once this rosary is removed, I'll turn into my true form a terrifying vampire." Charles raised a questioning eyebrow at that, 'really...why would she do that? Surely she has rival family to worry about or enemies? Why weaken yourself?' "It's a protective seal… I can't even take it off."

'WHAT! Why would you? Who would? *sigh* maybe she'll explain more in depth later,' Charles thought to himself clearly confused. MacWäird knew vampires loved power and they loved to flaunt it even more. The thought of one sealing it away only served to confuse the assassin.

"Well I'm sure it will be all right, I'm used to full fledged vampires already and I'm sure you wouldn't change that much. Who knows you might even become even cuter." Charles teased with the last bit. She was just too easy of a target.

"Wha…" her face was crimson now. Obviously she wasn't so used to flattery, 'odd the guys at her past school must have been blind or something.'

"I…I'm c-cute?" she was stuttering now, MacWäird nodded an obvious yes. "Thank you Charles…my first friend. Also…your my first…."

She stops in mid sentence to touch her lips, "Up until today, I've only been drinking transfusions packs and tomato juice, so…. Sucking real blood like that…Charles is…" 'that sweetness, fragrance…. This feeling… I can't it!'

"Oi…! Hold on just a second." Charles stopped her in mid-bite he had annoyed but amused look on his face, "What do we say first?"

"Um… Please," She said slightly embarrassed at her loss of manners.

"*Sigh* Only during breakfast and lunch I need to keep my strength up for creeps like Komiya," he said while loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Remind me to drink more water all right?"

"I…ok." her heart was racing now that he had given her consent Moka became more self-conscious of herself as she noticed all the details she had missed earlier. His cologne had strong-sophisticated musky smell that tied in nicely with his own overpowering sea scent. Her legs went weak a little, but her eyes widen when she felt his strong hands on her waist keeping her steady. She looked at the mark she left from last time before looking up to his calm steel eyes that had been resting on her this whole time. 'Wha…what should I do? The way he's looking at me…. My heart feels like it's going to explode.'

Almost like he was sensing her distress he craned neck out to his right while leaning down a little to make things easier for the shorter one of the two. 'Eeh! His nose accidentally grazed mine, I…I want to,' she glance at his lips and turned even redder before she pushed herself forward whispering, "Thank you Charles-kun."

This time Charles didn't even flinch he was ready this time. The assassin had to admit this more bashful-hesitant side of Moka was rather cute. She was practically a virgin to feeding and it looked like it was up to him to teach her the basics. If he didn't she might accidentally tear some poor bastards throat out one day in hunger. So far so good she was pacing herself, "Good. Always remember to pace yourself so you can keep track of your donor's heartbeat. Once it starts to pick up that's you signal to stop."

She nodded a little while unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck in a rather carnal manor. 'his skin is so warm, but compared to his blood it's cold. Mmm is this how live feeding supposed to feel? Or is it…?' Moka's blissful cherry face turned warmer at the thought before her eyes widened to the feeling of his pulse beginning to quicken. Resentfully she broke contact with his neck before nearly having a heart attack when she realized how intimately they were standing together, 'Me and Charles-kun were….'

"How are you feeling? Can you stand?" Charles's unreadable voice was hinting hues of concern.

"I…I am fine thank you Charles-kun," she begrudgingly took a step back giving him a warm smile to show her gratitude.

He gave her a half-smile that she quickly realized was a hundred percent genuine unlike the dozen others she had seen him give before in class. The charming man she sat behind in Nekonome-sensei's classroom was just the mask. This calm, soft spoken, but playful at time individual before her was the real Charles, 'a sensitive bad boy how rare.'

"So where should I begin?" the raven haired hunk approached the railing to lean on it to take in the ghastly view of the local wood.

"Huh?" Moka approached his side half tempted to lean on his shoulder like a couple before shaking herself from the fancy.

"Well I know your a vampire so it's only fair you know a little about me without revealing what race I am." Her heart skipped a few beats as she nodded for him to continue, "Well if my poor Japanese hasn't given it away yet? I'm not from around her."

"Where are you from?" For some reason Moka felt like a kid at Christmas opening her present.

"I was born and raised in a small village resting along Scotland's western coast that you can't find anywhere on a map. The reason for that is we're not supposed to exist."

"Why is that?"

"A deal we made with the Monarchy well over a millennia ago, they grant us asylum from the outside world in exchange for our services…"

"Services?"

"Espionage, assassination, private security, and so on." Moka's eye widened as she started to see where he was going with this, "As centuries past and our clients recommended us to there allies and friends. You name a country and we probably have a branch and some local contacts there."

"You've dealt with humans?"

"Of course a customer is a customer we don't discriminate against people unless their goals are anything but amicable. Besides some of my oldest friends and comrades are both human and monster. There really isn't that much of a difference…. That doesn't bother you does it, Moka?"

"Of course it does! You can't trust humans they're evil, selfish creatures, tha-"

"Are Supernaturals are any better?" he questioned in an icy unforgiving tone. "PEOPLE MOKA…. Individual PEOPLE are evil not the races that bore them into this world."

"How can you say that? All they ever do is flood the world with war and chaos. I HATE THEM!"

"I suppose you hate me as well?" he said softy his voice filled with pity and hurt he thought she was better than this.

"W-what? Why would I hate you? Charles-kun your my friend." She reached out to him but he took a step back.

"Resolved to victory," Charles said as he held out his hand towards the ground. On the back of it glowed a shining crest through his MMA gloves. A silvery white triangle made up of a triad of smaller triangles rested beneath a holy gold trinity in the foreground surrounded by a matching wreath commonly worn by the ancient sovereigns of Rome. In an instant the light became too bright to bear and Moka shielded her eyes from the divine light. When it faded a silver claymore of simple regal beauty with unyielding presence rested in his hand much to to her surprise (think Glamdring from Lord of the Rings).

"This…this is my brand. The brand that every head in my family has ever wielded since its founding. Excalibur the Brand of Promised Victory," Charles said calmly.

"Y-y-your joking that can't be real then that means your…." Moka stutters at the realization.

"Human?" 'This is the first test. Come on Moka prove me right and make the correct decision.'

"But you… But then that means I…." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she felt nothing but betrayal.

"Do you, or do you not?" He spoke calmly, patiently. As his eyes rested on the vampire for her answer.

It was no less than a moment ago when Moka had fled down the stairs, through the halls, out the front door, past the school boundaries and into the woods. She ran and ran in a blurry haze of tears until she tripped on a headstone that was protruding a little higher than the rest in the bleak graveyard that now surrounded the young vampire. Grounded and heart broken Akashiya just gave into her sorrow.

"Where were you running off to, Moka-san?" A voice spoke in a predatorial tone that sent cold shivers down her spine…. It was Saizou Komiya.

"I'm not in a good mood right now, so please leave me alone." Moka was blinking the tears away from her eyes as she tried to make heads or tails of her conflicting emotions. It was like riding a roller coaster full of emotional riddles where her heart should be. There were so many feelings she had never experience before now.

Slowly she pieced them together one by one till they were comprehensible enough to be described with words. The first one from the hat was the anger she felt for Charles for lying to her. The second was guilt for unfairly judging him. The third joy for finally making her first friend. The forth was fear that she might have lost him forever for her rash actions. And the final fifth? Well she didn't know what it was but her heart felt light as air, and every time she thought of him it beat harder till it could breached the heavens and touch the moon.

All the while she was reflecting on her feelings Komiya had been honing in closer and closer like a hungry animal stalking its prey. "Oi! Your thinking about HIM! Aren't you? I can't stand it anymore! Look at ME!"

Moka looked up to the growing contorting form that was Saizou. He was becoming a gruesome sight to behold, "This is my true form!"

"No!" she screamed.

"What's wrong? Why won't you transform, Moka-san? Or are you too frightened?"

"It's against school rules to transform!" she remained brave while covered in his revolting drool.

"We're outside the school, so it's fine!" he then shot his tongue out at her wrapping it around her leg like a constrictor then dragging her along the ground a little before achieving liftoff.

"Stop it!" Moka screamed as he propelled her towards the nearest tree.

"AHHH! MY TONGUE YOU-YOU BASTARD!"

"Oi, didn't anyone teach you any manners when it come to handling a lady?" her saviour questioned in an emotionless tone that Moka immediately recognized. Slowly she opened her eyes to the sight of Charles cradling her in one arm while the other pointed a bloodied Excalibur at Komiya.

"Moka are you all right? I'm sorry for not arriving sooner," he broke eye contact with the fiend to share his worried greys with her surprised greens.

'His eyes they're so warm. Is he really looking at me like that?' her face flushed as she could only nod her answer to the brand-wielder.

"OI! DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!" the demon charged them head on only to receive a flurry of white lightening in the face that sent him flying back.

Komiya was wreathing in pain as he saw in the corner of his eye Charles making his approach generating bolts of electricity in both of his hands the mysterious sword he had earlier gone.

"Tell meh you worthless cockroach…you have a death wish or something? How dare you hurt MOKA. How dare you hurt my FRIEND." Moka placed her hand on her heart she didn't know what to say after all she said Charles still wanted to be her friend.

He stopped outside the conceived reach of his opponent and pulled something out of a holster slung to the back of his belt hidden in plan sight by the length of his jacket and then cocked it, "Remarkable isn't? Human engineering. So much power in such a small elegant object…."

"T-that's a-" Komiya stuttered.

"A Fabrique Nationale de Herstal Five-seveN pistol…my favorite."

"W..-why would you have a…?"

"A gun? The art of assassination is an ever evolving one. Got to keep up with the times or the humans will leave us in the dust of their progress." He leveled the sights with Komiya's head, "Well? Any last words?"

"Yeah….DIE!" 'Crap how could I forgot about the tongue,' crap indeed Charles had forgotten to take into account the length of other half of the tongue hidden in the orc's mouth. In an instant Charles was sent flying towards the surprised pinkette. Seeing where they were heading Charles rolled his body in mid-flight so he'd be Moka pillow instead as held her close to shield her from the collision with a tree. Charles felt the wind get knock out of him despite his protective seals. "Moka are you all right?"

Her emerald eyes had gone into shock as she stare back into his concerned greys, "The rosary…got removed…."

What ever surprised look Charles might have made towards her was lost as a fiendish rosy light made of pure yoki erupted from Moka's very being blinding everyone in the immediate area. The Brand-wielder squinted his eyes to block most of it as he sense a massive malicious aura flooding the area from the woman he was still cradling in his arms. A stream of bats poured from the now pink Sea of Tranquility to answer the powers call and swarmed the vampire. Charles instinctively tried to shoo them away as they wrapped around her tightly like the bandages of a Pharaoh.

"Moka…" He spoke softly the worry in his voice unmistakable, ignoring his survival instincts telling him to back away from the unreal demonic aura. His concern was too great now as he was blaming himself for whatever harm that may have befallen her. "Are you all right?"

Seconds past until a bat pealed itself from her legs, then another from her chest, and finally the third came way unveiling a stunning blood-red eye with a predatory slit running vertically down the middle. Soon after the protective cocoon of vampire bats came loose in a flurry of squeaking and energy revealing Moka's true form.

For moment they did nothing but stare into each others eyes. Shining silver orbs of moonlight reflected into dark roses gardens of crimson. Charles then smiled his eyes had burrowed far enough into hers to find what he was looking for. Hidden deep with the icy core was the warmth of a Moka he still knew. Even if she did bloody well job at hiding it. MacWäird always could find the inner spark of others.

"Here let me help you up," regaining his focused Charles brought her to her feet despite the look of protest he was getting. They were ignoring Komiya's terrified ramblings as MacWäird took a step back to take her all in. She was well…stunning was close to the word he was looking for. MacWäird gave one of his genuine half-smiles again causing her to frown, 'Oi. Now that's a cute face.'

"Why are you smiling?" True Moka commanded for an answer while brushing a bang of celestial silver from her eyes. She was more than ready to deck him should she not like it.

"I was right," he said simply.

"About," she crossed her arms not liking the bold steps this mortal was taking in her presence.

"Your still cute," Charles smirked as he got the results he was looking for. Moka flushed a crimson that could only match her eye as she growled

'Yup vampire temper never ceases to amuse me,' Charles ducted a kick towards his head as she barked, "Know you place!"

"Isn't it a little early in our relationship to be to be talking to me like were married? We just met this morning," the value of Charles jab was lost as he re-summoned Excalibur. The orc was now cowering on the sidelines now as he felt himself being force to his knees under the combined pressure of both contrasting auras.

Moka just stared at him with an analyzing eye unsure what to do next. This handsome human was no push over already before he summoned that sword. Now they were most likely on an even playing field in terms of power.

"Milady Akashiya if your done with analyzing me for an opening I'd like to propose a truce. An alliance of wills for now," Charles said formally with some charm. How he remained immune to the killing intent being directed at him was a mystery in itself.

"I'm listening," she deadpanned.

He then gestured with his thumb to Komiya the death stare had lessen to a near drip, "As leader of me Clan I request your expertise in disciplining this cur groveling before us."

She smirked menacingly, "In exchange for what?"

"I think I can live with a certain silver haired Valkyrie dining on my neck again today," Moka looked away to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her face reddening yet again.

"I'll go first," spoke the vampire.

"As a lady should," Charles simply added causing Akashiya to hesitate even more flustered now before she charged forward to punt the perverted demon into the next millennia.

"You should realize your own PLACE!"

"I'll be aware of it from now on," Komiya whimpered before collapsing.

"Impressive." Charles muttered as she sashayed towards him. He sighed while loosening his tie before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt yet again. She stopped nearly six inches from him hesitating for some reason. His voice was etched in concern again, "Moka you don't have to say please if you don't want to."

"No need to be nervous you have my word I'll watch your back as you feed."

"The word of an Assassin?" she said doubtfully as he stepped the last six inches somehow oblivious to Moka's racing heart.

"Your a Vampire I couldn't lie to you even if I wanted to."

"And what is it you want?" 'Rather intuitive this one,' he thought while wondering if she could hear his thoughts as well?

"Honestly?" She raised a brow for him to continue, "A pint of golden ale but that's not going to happen with this country's drinking age."

She touched his face wearing a light smile at his honesty. Moka could sense his heart rate rise from her contact, part of her couldn't help smile at that. "Same routine as before?" she sounded almost unsure of herself now.

"If you don't mind," he smiled while calming himself to a steady beat and then leaning in as he did before. 'Ah…lilacs, I could get used to this….' Charles thought while Moka pulled herself in slowly almost repeating her outer-self's actions exactly while savoring his scent. After all that happened he didn't seem to sweat much he must have been in far better shape than she imagined. As she noted how hard his chest was compared to her much softer one now pressed up against him, she mentally blushed at the thought on how they must look right now so close and intimate. It made her thoughts race on things she never had any interest in before coming here while wrapping her arms around his rather toned neck.

For a reason Charles couldn't explain he had wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in, and was now resting his forehead on hers. Their eyes stayed locked as the vampire debated with what she was really hungry for as she glanced at his lips then his neck.

"Whenever your ready," he said softly as the warm air from his breath formed pleasure filled goosebumps at the back on Moka's neck. She made her decision as she turned for his neck…it was too early for such things.

Pausing there where her outer-self bit before she considered going to his other side before giving into temptation and opened her mouth wider than her gentler side did while sinking her teeth in as gently as she could. Like before he didn't resist as Moka lost herself in his taste, his blood was like liquid fire warming every fiber of her being. Her legs weakened as he held her firm gently. It was as if she was the most precious piece of treasure the world had to offer. Moka was in a state that would make bliss blush in envy.

Charles unconsciously moaned a little in pleasure as he held her head firm. A shiver of delight to ran down Akashiya's spine as she stroked her tongue along his flesh hoping exhibit more sounds from him. She liked this feeling of power and control he had freely given to her. It was surreal and overwhelming how did her outer more innocent self cope? Moka had half a mind to loose herself completely in his flesh when she felt his heart beat beginning to pick up pace. Almost wanting to cry she separated from him, but was thankful that the feeling of liquid fire had not yet subsided.

"You got a little on you lip," MacWäird pulled a red handkerchief from his coat pocket wiping the small smudge of red 'ichor' as Moka mentally labeled it from the corner of her lip.

"T-thank you…." Her emotions were caught between her vampiric pride and her feelings as a woman. As a vampire it was taboo to be submissive and respectful of the other races, humans especially. Part of her screamed to make him know his place. While the woman inside her restrained her from delivering the killing blow, and begged her to take the leap of faith while the moment was still right. Unable to decide she gently claimed the rosary in Charles's care and half smiled a goodbye to the foreigner before letting her mind slip back into the passenger's seat to let her other self to drive yet again.

Charles watched the change with slight disappointment he couldn't help but admire the fire Moka's true-self had as opposed to sweet innocence of her outer-self. Both were nice…Charles just happen to have a thing for strong willed woman with plenty of fight in them (aka a tsunderes). In typical gentlemanly fashion that can only be taught rigorously MacWäird caught the sleeping beauty before carrying her bridal style.

The assassin turned his head to the incapacitated prick literal licking his wounds now with what was left of his tongue. His eyes glowed from angry white to a lethal black with sparks of electricity in matching hue pouring from the corners. Making Komiya squirm a little under his gaze.

"If you ever touch her again…. I WILL KILL YOU," Saizou's blood went cold under the weight of the emotionless absolute. The look in the foreigner's eyes held no deception. Charles was more than willing to go through with his threat. It was the absolute dealt by a trained killer not of some short-fused high school student.

Fifteen and a half minutes later Charles was on his way to the Yōkai Academy with a resting Moka in his arms. He was having a hard time not finding the slumbering beauty to be quite adorable as she slept. Making Charles half-smile as she nuzzled into his chest for warmth. Looking up he sidestepped another pothole in the ground there seem to be quite a few of those along the path back to campus. He was thankful he hadn't lost his favorite Five-seven pistol it was a Christmas gift from his mum and he'd rather not loose it right at the start of the semester. Charles sighed in relief as he saw the school's entrance, 'almost there.'

Dear Mum & She Who Gives Me Migraines (just kidding well…sort of)

I know it won't be another month till I can mail this to you guys. But I figured why not be a head of the game and start now. My first day here at Yōkai Academy was an interesting one to say the least full of fights, drama, a cute girl. I know the last bit is the only thing your interested in so I'll get right down to introductions of my new friend. Her name is Akashiya Moka a vampiric beauty who might be my new source of my grey hairs with the way the guys on campus are leering at her all the time. I suspect I just unwittingly committed myself to a full time job as her heavy. Yes she's that gorgeous so don't even get me started. Also she's a remarkably strong young woman with a duality of personality. No she's not crazy her powers are just sealed by a Rosary. I'm going to do some research into it later. The fact that she needs outside help when removing it concerns me. I might not always be there to protect her…. So how's our little hellhound Sophie doing is she being a good girl? Oh before I forget I receive the ordnance just fine. I don't even want to know how you got that much through customs. Also thanks for the heads up I'll keep an eye out for THEM. But enough about me and work how about you two? How are things? Already missing you.

Love,  
Charles

P.S. Claret stay out of my room! I already lad it with booby traps and trip wire so enter at you own peril (^-^) Muhahaha!


	3. Chapter 2 Succubus Vampire

**This Fan-fiction takes elements and original characters from the COD, Darkstalkers, DOA, Modern Warfare, Splinter Cell, Resident Evil, Rosario + Vampire Universes. I hold no claim over all original characters and innovations of all franchises; this is solely a fan-fiction nothing more. I will try to remember repeat this disclaimer throughout this fiction.**

Chapter Two  
Succubus + Vampire

In a school founded for the growth and development of the supernatural one foreign presence didn't belong. But despite the insanity he was willing to walk straight into the snake pit regardless. His name was Charles MacWäird and no he wasn't crazy…ok maybe a little for going to school full of monsters but people have done crazier things. Plus he made a promise that needed to be kept.

The steely Clan Head had experience with the supernatural before heck he even dated it once….but that's a story for perhaps another time. It was spring now though how anyone could tell in such a dreary place was beyond MacWäird. Charles couldn't help but wonder if his fellow students actual felt comfortable living in such a place or maybe they were just trying to save face.

Monsters or not the campus was rather depressing in the Scotsman's eye. He wished they could enjoy fresh air for a change instead of what festered in the boarders of this dead realm. He missed the feel of open air, the sounds of grass and leaves waving in the wind, the smell of forests and oceans, he missed the flavors of life. Though there was one silver lining to this realm with strings attached of course.

"MORNING CHARLES-KUN!" MacWäird turned on the heal of his foot bracing himself to catch the vampiric Aphrodite little over half a foot shorter than him and probable 60 to 70 pounds lighter as well. Vampire or not it always confounded him how someone her size could tackle him with the same force of a 300 pound linebacker.

"Morning," Charles thanked god that he remembered to reenforce the impact-runes and seals this morning to a level that could handle being trampled by a fully grown Minotaur. He'd be on his back right now with Moka on top of him in some awkward-embarrassingly intimate position if he hadn't. He was getting enough heat from the guys in his class as it is, no need to add fuel to the fire. Good thing they were all too terrified of him thanks to Saizou Komiya.

Though that didn't stop them from secretly glaring daggers at the foreigner. Charles didn't exactly care at the moment. He'd let loose a miasma of killing intent as a warning, and they retreat back into the womb like new born pups. Though much to his annoyance this had the opposite effect on the girls in this school, Moka included. Though she did better of hiding it from the Assassin than most, as they made their approach to Yōkai Academy with her on his arm.

"C-Charles-kun I-I uh," Akashiya's stomach grumbled causing MacWäird to chuckle.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit ain't it?" Charles teased a little while loosening his tie and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt as per routine.

"I…um sorry but Charles-kun's blood is so delicious." She didn't waist anytime once they were out of sight from the others before latching onto his neck like a hungry infant. A minute or two passed before she broke away following as the Assassin had instructed with a blissful blush on her face. "I think I'm getting addicted to you."

"Hadn't noticed," Moka was oblivious of the sarcasm as Charles made himself presentable again before drawing an unopened cappuccino flavored protein drink from his messenger bags and downing it quickly to ignore the taste. "You know Moka I didn't think this wasn't going to be part of the daily routine."

"You didn't?" Charles gave her a 'duh?' look, before shaking his head with an amused smirk.

"I swear your like me kid sister sometimes," he said before walking off towards the wood to lure out whoever is spying on them.

"Wha…Sister?" Moka didn't know why but she didn't like the being compared to a sibling, "W-wait where are you going?"

"On a walk I need to clear my head of something. I'll see you later in class." Charles waved a goodbye before entering the decrepit wood not looking back. Leaving a frowning Moka who was wondering why being equated to a little sister was bothered her so much.

'Alright who are you going to follow…? Me apparently,' Charles thought to himself as he felt the presence now towing along for the morning stroll, 'Why hasn't it struck yet? Could it be on to me? Where the devil is-'

"Oh…ohhh…. S…some…one." Charles traced the source of the sound to a rather bonny lass maybe three or four year older than his sister Claret with light ocean blue hair, 'A girl…? Wait…that's Kurumu Kurono the girl who sits behind Komiya.'

"You all right Ms. Kurono?" Charles subtly checked if his MOD folding-knife was still in reach while taking a knee to check on her.

"I just suddenly started feeling ill…" she was breathing heavily now, 'Oh…we have quite the little actress over here…. Hmm? I've never seen eyes with such a lovely violet hue before. I wonder if their just as stunning when she's just being herself? Wait…Focus! DAMN HORMONES….'

Charles wordlessly helped her up while wondering why he had such a weakness for woman with unforgettable eyes. Then remembered how his eyes were in the habit of wondering off into the Moka's as well.

'Huh? Something soft is pressing against me arm?' Charles shook himself from his thoughts and looked down to bluenette with a raised eye brow before blushing a little at the sight of Kurumu pressing her well formed breasts against him in a carnal manner. 'S-she's doing this on purpose no girl is this dense…she must be trying to seduce me or something. Well as cute as you are that's not going to work on me sweetheart. I prefer women with a little more self-respect.'

"Your not looking too well," he played along while laying on the assassin's charm and pushing the tempting assets to the back of his mind. "Do you want me to escort you to the infirmary Ms. Kurono?"

"A-ah yes…." Kurumu's face lit with a confused blush clearly things were not going as planed for her, "Thank you very much. I've always had a weak body….wait how do you know my name?"

Charles scooped her up bridal style making Kurono's blush go from a simple pink to pure vermilion. MacWäird decided to take it home while carrying her to the nurse, "We're in the same class. You keep giving Moka the not so subtle death glare remember?"

Much to Charles's amusement her eye's nearly bugged out in surprise. Nothing was going as planed for Kurumu Kurono right now. Instead of catching her prey it seems she was caught instead. 'Damn it, he's been on to me from the very beginning…what else does he know?'

"So you mind telling me what's your problem with Akashiya? You from a rival family or something?" Charles kept moving forward stopping momentarily to kick the handicap door opening button to their right. Kurumu hadn't noticed before but Charles was wearing black combat boots that reenforced the bad boy look his MMA gloves already gave.

"T-that's personal…." She was avoiding eye contact now as Charles's steel eyes were drilling into her for answers.

"Fine. The truth will come out eventual," Charles deadpanned while working their way up the stairs. "But if you hurt her Kurono. You can bet I'll make an exception for you and toss chivalry out the window."

The bluenette felt a chill go down her spine. 'Was he always this scary…and yet somehow remarkable sexy? Is this what Mother calls animal magnetism?' Kurumu Kurono thought back on what she had observed so far. Outside of class when he was alone with Akashiya, MacWäird was a kind and patient man with a playful side. Around everyone else he was the cold mysterious bad boy nobody messed with. A natural Ladykiller. But which one was the real Charles-kun and which was the mask?

Kurumu flushed at they way she remembered MacWäird looked at Moka. She felt the green-eyed monster known as envy growing in her gut, and Kurono wasn't sure how much more she could stomach, 'I guess I have no choice but to use it.'

"Charles-kun…?" he stopped at the third floor no less than a minute from the infirmary.

"Yes?" he looked down into the eyes of young woman probably shorter than even his little sister before- 'somethings wrong the moment I looked into her eyes…Crap! How could I make such an amateur mistake?!'

Charles gently lowered her without any command over his own body as Kurumu spoke seductively, "Please take good care of me Charles-kun."

'Ok…calm down and think. There are plenty of counter-curses for Succubus and Siren magic…. Errr? but which one?' "S-s-top…." Charles fought tooth and nail to free himself.

'What?! He's resisting that shouldn't be possible!' Kurumu eye widened before getting back into 'character.' "Stop what Charles-kun?"

"T-th-e d-d-damn C-c-cu-rse…."

"No curse, a charm," she said while staring into his eyes giving it everything she got.

"Yo-ur a S-suc-cu-b-us t-then…."

"Very good I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly." She gritted mentally from the strain he was a tougher egg to crack than most men, 'such raw will what is he?'

"I-ve k-kil-led yo-ur k-kind bef-fore," that had the desired effect as the bluenette succubus lost focus and backed away in shock.

"What…?" Charles shook himself free of the weakened charm to stare Kurumu down.

"Don't…do that again," his eyed were ablaze in angelic white as bolts of lightening formed at the edges as he growled. "Once you start you can't stop it's like an addiction for your kind, and the only cure is finding true love or death. You of all people should know that."

"….."

"And the way your carrying yourself right now…you'll never find him," he walked passed her towards class. "We're going to be late. Lets go."

Kurumu walked on in shock next to the frighteningly quiet foreigner. Not only did he break her charm but he figured out what she was. 'What or better yet who are you Charles MacWäird?' she was deep in thought now. The succubus had heard the gossip and seen him cleaning his weapons in between periods but she thought it was all for show before now…. Now she was not so sure. 'And why does he smell like a human?' she thought, it was almost intoxicating with his musky cologne that softened his earthy scent. Her mind was muddled with contradictions that didn't add up.

She watched as MacWäird apologized to Akashiya for leaving her by herself, she watched as he acted kind and sincere only to her, and she watched as his eyes genuinely softened ONLY for HER. Kurono was Jealous with a capital J, 'what does SHE got, that I don't? I'm just as pretty if not more so than HER….SO WHY?! Why does he show that face only to HER?'

Charles's words echoed in her mind, "And the way your carrying yourself right now…you'll never find him," Kurumu's heart ached in away she never thought possible, 'this pain what is it? Why does it tear at me when he only looks at her? Why?'

"I swear your like me kid sister sometimes," Moka played back those words in her head over and over again. The more she did the more it upset she became. 'Charles sees me as his sister…his family…I-I should be happy…but my heart…this pain what is it?'

She just stood there in the academy's hall leaning against a support column trying to figure out these strange new emotions, "Is it because of the feeding? Am I…?"

('Hey…stop that. This isn't the time to be feel down…. Your being targeted….')

"Huh!? Wh-what!? Who is it? Where's that voice…." Bewildered the pinkette looked about for the source but found none. "Huh?"

"You are a vampire, right?" Moka looked up for the origin of the new voice "That's one of the rumors, Akashiya Moka-san."

"You…! Your Kurono Kurumu." the bluenette hopped from her perch on the stair rail giving all the boys present a brief panty flash. Causing a hormonal uproar that could wake the dead.

"Oh so you remember me?" She gave a victorious smirk, "I have come to defeat you."

"Defeat me?"

"Yes, your in the way of my grand plan."

"Plan?" Moka was lost yet again.

"To turn all of the boy of Yōkai Academy into my personal love slaves." Kurumu struck a pose for her gaga followers, "My Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

"Eh?" Moka felt a sweat drop form at the back of her head.

"This is the succubus Kurono Kurumu flawless plan!"

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?"

"But you, Akashiya Moka," Kurumu got right up into Moka's face. "Instead all the boys are dreaming about YOU rather than ME!"

"Ignoring that, the school rules…"

"I won't forgive you! My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" sparks were flying as their male audience got ready for the cat fight of the century. "That's why I've decided to steal MacWäird-kun from you, and defeat you?"

"Wait, Charles-kun has nothing to do with this."

"Au contraire Akashiya!" Kurono cut her off, "He's the best looking guy here and yet YOU! Not ME! Have him wrapped around your finger!"

"Wha?"

"It's unforgivable! Using such a MAN as 'FOOD' you don't deserve him!"

"No…I'm not using him, he's…" Moka started to tear up a little.

"ENOUGH." Both girls and their spectators nearly jumped out of their skins. Charles stood right next to them wearing a dispassionate face - but the crushed can of soda in his hand that had yet to be opened now spilling its contents on the floor told another story. His Holy Lock strained to contain its owners hidden powers as it creaked horridly like twisting metal.

Moka had learned first hand in the last couple of weeks that when Charles was upset his voice would always become devoid of life, almost mechanical in nature - and MacWäird-kun was livid right now there wasn't a moment of doubt in her mind about that. "Moka I'll handle this."

The little vampire wiped away her tears before quickly retreating to safety along with anyone else with half a brain. Kurumu looked up to the young man who towered over her nearly a whole foot and began squirm a little under the pressure. "Charles-kun I-"

"Follow." He started going up the staircase Kurono had jumped from. She wordlessly obeyed, 'now I see why Akashiya hightailed it when she was given the chance.'

They walked for a good couple minutes in cruel silence till they reached the vacant infirmary.

"Sit," he pointed to a cot. Kurono obeyed and then looked at him expectantly, 'why is he not saying anything? He just keeps staring at me coldly…ugh make it stop! Do something! Anything!'

Charles turned around to one of the folding chairs and then intentionally dragged it in an irritably fashion against the tile without consideration for the succubus's ears to a spot parallel of her before taking his seat to continue to peering into the girls soul for another minutes or two before speaking, "Start from the beginning, and then give meh the why."

"What?"

"From beginning to end, and then why," Charles commanded with authority you would not expect from a man his age.

Kurumu did the only thing she could do. She just broke down and cried while telling him everything. From her immense jealously she felt for Akashiya for being in his good graces to her plan to help save her species from extinction. He just listened to her calmly never interrupting aside from handing her a maroon handkerchief which had his initials embroidered in the corner in the same regal hue.

"That's why I can't loose to Moka-san. If I don't the succubi and incubi will cease to exist," her face was red and her eyes puffy as she wiped them with Charles's handkerchief which she seemed to be treasuring at the moment. Charles looked at her thoughtfully his eyes softening a bit much to Kurono's relief.

He then sighed, "All right well I can understand where your coming from, but I can't say approve your methods Kurumu…. That being said you do realize that this is the reason why your people have been hunted down in the past, right?"

"I-I know but what else can I do succubus and incubus can't reproduce with each other? Which means we need lovers from outside our race." She was on the verge of crying again.

Charles got up and moved to her side to give her a hug before rubbing her back in circular motions to quell reforming tears, "It'll be all right. You have plenty of time to find your destined one, you just have to be patient and not rush these sort of things. That was the mistake your predecessors made."

He paused for a bit with a devilish smirk causing the succubus to flush, "Though you know what? You could have just asked me out like any normal person, I might have even said yes."

"EH?! Wha…why?"

"Well for starters you have rather lovely violet eyes," he said honestly causing blush even more.

"Wha-what about my breast?" she said shyly in a pouting manner that Charles couldn't help but find cute.

"Well…they're nice too…." He scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed the direction their conversation was heading. "I just happen to have more of a weakness for woman with striking eyes."

That perked her up a little, "so…if I say do you wanna go out sometime you'll say?"

"Not a chance!" Charles laughed at the cross look he was getting as he teased her a little, "Your in the dog-house wee lassie, until I say otherwise."

"But-"

"Apologies to Moka sincerely and I might lighten your sentence," he half-smiled at her reaction.

"Never!" she bellowed with her chest inflated and on her feet now looking down a Charles ready to throttle him, her pride as a woman was at stake.

"Fine then I guess their isn't much to talk about," MacWäird made a move for the door surprising the bluenette.

"Wait!" The Scot stopped half way through the door before turning around with a curious look, "I challenge you!"

"Oh really," he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"If I win you go on a date with me and be my love slave!" whether she was confident now or just plain arrogant Charles couldn't tell.

"And if I win you apologies to Moka?" Charles questioned.

"Of course….but their are rules," she wore a cheshire cat smile now.

"Rules?"

"No weapons of any kind," whatever he was Kurumu knew he was a weapons expert of some kind. Take that away and he was probably defenseless. Even with those weird elemental powers the moment she took to the air this fight would be finished.

"Deal. Oh and Kurumu some advice," he said without looking back.

"Yes Charles-kun?"

"Fly fast," and with that he was gone leaving a rather confused Kurono to reflect on his words.

"I wonder what am I to Charles-kun? Do I really just want his blood? I…." Akashiya Moka sat teary eyed for the longest time on the Academy's steps unaware of another presence watching over her that was not MacWäird yet.

('….Naive one…Charles is in danger of being manipulated.')

"WAH! What's going on…a voice is coming from the rosary…?" Moka stared in shock at the glowing red levitating pendent.

('I am the other you… I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within our mind…')

"Other me…?" Moka was dumbstruck by the turn of events.

('The succubus is a demon that seduces men. Any man who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity and having their life force fed upon till nothing remains…. You Must Hurry!')

"Well that's partially true…."

('"Charles-kun your all right!"') both personality spoke in sync as Moka hugged him relieved that he was fine.

"Well I know my share of counter curses so Kurumu's allure is rendered ineffective with a quick mental chant," he smirked. "I had no idea you two cared that much about me?"

('You can hear me? How?') Inner Moka questioned.

"No answers for deflecting my question," Charles deadpanned-teased.

"Of course I care…. Charles-kun is my precious friend," Moka was still hugging him.

('Hmph… It's hard to find a decent meal around here, and human is quite the delicacy. There's your answer now explain mongrel!')

"Charming and Well-mannered where have you been all my life." Charles voice dripped with sarcasm while holding the rosary to stare into the surprised vampiric eye glowing in the center jewel of the cross, "Remind me again why we don't let you grace us with your presence more often…Milady?"

('Why you…! Remove the seal this instant so I may remind you of your place!')

"Hm…awfully confident aren't we?" Charles said with disinterest while Outer Moka watched the spectacle with some confusion, "Besides I have a duel later with Ms. Kurono, can I pencil you in for another time?"

('Your fighting the succubus?')

"Eh? Your and Kurumu-san?"

"Yeah call it a wager if you will?" he said while walking off towards the woods with the Mokas in tow.

('What are the stakes?')

"Is that concern I hear in you voice Ura-hime?" Charles decide to tease with a new nickname.

('Phfft…. Need I repeat myself you Drunken Scot?') she growled at the nickname, while Charles felt his blood boil at the stereotypic stab.

"Ura-hime?" outer Moka asked.

"I'm guessing you two haven't talked much?" Charles rhetorically asked before continuing, "Your inner self carries herself like your typical aristocrat. A Princess…if your feeling dramatic though she seems to forget that she isn't the only blue blood here."

('…..Explain')

"I am the reigning Laird (lord) of me Village, leader of the Servants Of the Loch, and the wielder of Excalibur remember?" Charles chastised. "I know you've been listing in on our conversations you can't try to hide a demonic presence that big and expect no one to feel it."

('But your human. That should be impossible.')

"In most cases your right. But if trained at a young enough age a human can become in-tune with nature before they become deft to it. That's why I can hear and sense you."

"Can anyone do it?" Omote (Outer Moka) asked.

"Sure as long as they're are not already deft to nature."

('Druidism?')

"Elementalism."

('I see…then you must commune with the gods of old then?')

"No not really…though I have met my share."

('…...') 'Ura-chan I'm confused,' Outer Moka thought to her inner self ('I'll explain later Omote (Outer Moka)')

"What?"

('"Nothing"') they said in sync again much to his amusement.

Kurumu was allowed to pick the time and the place it was an old grave yard with plenty of open space and no where for her Charles-kun to hide, and in a few short minutes he would arrive. She was anxious for her date, defeat was nonexistent in her mind. Turning him into a love slave was fall back plan if he didn't cooperate, though part of her was having trouble with the idea now. 'How much of Charles-kun would remain Charles, if I charm him for good with my allure…?'

"Sorry I hope you weren't waiting on me too long Ms. Kurono?" Kurumu shook herself from her doubts to the surprising sight of Charles and Moka. Her wings and tail shook in rage while her sharpened claws grew to new intimidating lengths.

"Wh-what is SHE doing here?!" The succubus roared in fury.

"So you don't have to chase her down and apologize later."

"Pff…that's assuming if you'll beat me Charles-kun, you remember what happens if you loose?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date."

"And?"

"And become one of your boy toys for life if you beat me."

('"WHAT!"') Charles cringed as the Mokas screamed in unison.

('Let me out so I can beat some sense into you!')

"Charles-kun NOO!"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidences you two," Kurumu just watched the odd spectacle with some confusion, 'he didn't tell her? Wait "you two"? I don't see anyone else besides Akashiya and Charles-kun.'

('LET ME OUT!') Inner roared in desperation shaking Charles to the core.

"Fine. But this is my duel. You can watch but that is IT." The succubus watched on still perplexed before the removal of Moka's rosary. "If you interfere no blood for you for one week."

Kurumu shielded her eyes while watching the transition as an overwhelming demonic aura flooded the soon to be battlefield. 'Her pink hair is turning silver!? This means…this is Moka's true form!?' "This is the extremely rare S-class monster. Is this the true form of vampires?"

"Whether the rumors are true or not matters little succubus." Moka retorted with venom that surprised Kurono, 'is that really Moka-san?'

Charles unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it neatly on the cross of a near by headstone like it was coatrack before depositing his vast collection of weapons on the same stone.

Moka gave him a confused look "We agreed to no weapons, being an assassin there is always the temptation to fight dirty so I need you to be my conscience for the duration of the match and guard my equipment…milady."

"You fool! You can't win this fight with just your nature manipulation!"

"I know that Thank you, is a little faith too much to ask for…. Ura-hime," he teased while dodging a kick for his head. "All right, all right, already easy…I'll stick with Milady then geez."

"Hmph don't loose, blood that good is hard to find," she looked away.

"Right then…it's my turn," Charles said while rolling up his left sleeves and then closing his eyes after removing his Holy Lock. Kurumu waited for a few seconds before the sky went black, the earth beneath her floating form trembled in fear. The full moon rose to embrace the sun blackening sky, and then she felt it. The tremor of power that seemed to rock the very pillars of creation erupted from Charles-kun. Darker than the night sky celestial energies pooled around him into a sphere of where MacWäird once stood mere seconds ago. Black lightening struck the earth and gaia scream in protest to the sparks that had no clear origin.

Akashiya had backed away in shock and perhaps even a little bit humbled by the power growing before her. The Vampire's eyes widen in disbelief with Kurono's as the sphere of raw power compacted to a humanoid shape. It was taller than Charles normally was by three to four inches not that it mattered much when his intimidating form was revealed with the disappearing sooty haze. Pitch-black armor encased his form at every corner in a style that could only be crafted by nature's darkest artisan masters.

His appearance was wild like an oni but tamed with a regal stature that resembled a Forest Deity a wolf to be more specific. His black hair had become heavenly white like the moon and her eyes seraphic gold like the sun. A pitch-black spat (mandalorian kama) was hung on his belt to shield his rear should he need the added protection. The details of Charles's face were obscured by a single-horned war mask with rather prominent lupine features matching his armor style. (envision Zen-Aku though the face under the mask is human)

"Wha-what are you?" Kurumu was first to ask while Moka awaited the answer herself.

"I?" his gravelly voice had hints of a more predatory nature now, "I am a reincarnation of one who could stand the test of time and prevail. A gift past on to each head male of my lineage should they need it."

"Huh?"

"A forgotten son of Fenrir."

"Who…? What are you talking about?!" Kurono rubbed her temples in bewildered exasperation.

"Fenrir first born son of Loki the Trickster." Moka spoke with surprised, "….a god."

"So Charles-kun is a god?" the succubus was shocked.

"More like mortal vessel with access to divine pools of powers…." Charles rotated his neck around ridding himself of a few knots, "Shall we begin or do you want the full lesson on Clan MacWäird's history?"

Charles was in an odd place right now it had been years since he resorted to using the power of the Towairaito Ookami legacy, not since Isis his first girlfriend's death to be exact. Commanding it again felt wrong…like a betrayal of some sort. Not to mention the stress it put on the body could prove fatal if not used conservatively. The risks only increased with each generation. Human's were never meant to wield the power that both immortals and mortals alike had been fighting each other for centuries to obtain.

How SOL gained it was a tale that started with the first world war and preceded into the second when the Third Reich's was developing interests in the supernatural like its predecessor. It was only logical that Servants Of the Loch decided to send one of their own to acquire it before it fell into the wrong hands. In the end his grandfather Galahad MacWäird ended up bringing his grandmother Sekt back with him.

When his father Uther was born the inheritance reawakened again for the first time in generations. Now Charles commanded it, the essences of all his grandmother's ancestors flooded into him. Their thought, their memories, their morals, their beliefs it was exhausting not to be swept up in it all, loose himself completely to the tide.

But three years is not enough time to forget how to ride a bike and neither was this. The Laird didn't even give the Succubus the chance to answer as he teleported behind her creating a jet stream that sent Kurumu straight into Charles's open arms. "You know me Mum raised me to never hit a lassie, but she never said anything about bear hugs."

"Huh? How did I?" she looked up to a towering Charles over her trying to make heads or tails of what just happened?

'Just what is going on? He was in front of me then he vanished and now I'm being crushed! Kami he's STRONG,' the bluenette tried kicking him in the shin to free herself.

"OW!" Kurono gasped in pain to her now throbbing toes, 'what is he made off?'

"You ok?" MacWäird sincerely asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"I'm fine…." Her pride was wounded. "what did you just use on me?"

"A flash step." Kurumu gave him a look to explain as she tried to wiggle to freedom, "A technique one of my predecessors learned from a shinigami during their travels. It utilizes a short burst of speed that allows the user to move faster than the eye can track."

"How can someone beat something like that?"

"Become faster." Charles gave her another squeeze that was uncomfortable but not painful, "Give up yet?"

"No! Your going to take me out on that date!" she kept struggling making the Scot chuckle. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry…look how about a compromise?"

"Huh?"

"You to apologize to Moka and I take you on that date and JUST a date."

"W-why?"

"We've reached an impasse. You can't beat me as you are now and I don't like hitting girls so I can't just knock you out with a head-butt. Plus I think your a nice girl who's in need of a friend right now."

"WHAT! If you don't have the stomach to do what is necessary then I'll do it!" Moka walked up to them her eyes vivid with anger at what she was hearing, Kurumu cowered in fright at the enraged vampire. "I'll make it so she'll NEVER be able to stand again."

"NO." Charles voice became stern as he stared Ura-hime down.

"Was this not the woman who not only tried to trick you but turn you into a mindless slave as well?"

"NO! I'd never truly planning to hurt Charles-kun…" MacWäird let Kurumu go so she could speak her mind, "I…I just wanted to get him away from you…."

"…?" Moka raised a curios brow.

"I'm Sorry…but I was jealous you…" the succubus half laughed while looking away shyly, "Well me and half the girls in our school included…."

Charles sighed in annoyance he knew where this was going though both Mokas seemed to be oblivious to it.

"Jealous of me…why?" whatever fury the vampire was feeling was on the back-burner now thanks to her curiosity.

"You have everything the looks, the brains, Charles-kun, not to mention almost every guy on campus drooling over you, and then you have then nerve to act like your oblivious to it!" Charles placed a hand on her shoulder to rein her in before she started a fight she couldn't win.

"Still you have the nerve to bear you fangs at me." Moka started cracking her knuckles, "You need to learn your place."

Charles was in front of Kurumu in an instant shielding her from the silver haired tsundere, "What's wrong? Did you not eat lunch yet or something?"

"The only thing wrong here is you befriending that HARLOT!" Moka growled menacingly causing Kurumu to "Eek" and cling to the Assassin for protection

"That's enough your bett…. W-wait a minute." Charles crossed his arms in an all knowing stance, "You jealous right know, aren't you."

"ARGH!" Charles ducked and dodged the vampiric valkyrie's attempts to behead him with her feet like an angry Russian ballerina. "LEARN. YOUR. PLACE!"

"What part of we're not married do you not understand?"

"ARGH! Drunken Scot!" Kurono just watch the on in dumbstruck they were moving too fast for her eyes to follow now but their conversation was as clear as day.

"Oi! I refute that remark. Just because I smuggled a bottle whisky through customs does not make me a drunk." Charles had her in a wristlock now and was being careful not to hurt her.

"Phfft."

"I haven't even opened it yet," Charles re-maneuvered her into a more comfortable bear hug, much to Moka's irritation. "You can check the seal if you don't believe me later. Now admit it."

"Admit what?" Akashiya growled. 'Charles-kun must be very brave or very stupid to be asking that question,' Kurono watched on from the sidelines.

"Your jealous that I asked Kurumu on a date," if it wasn't for the war mask he was wearing Moka could be sure he was smiling at her smugly right now.

"Phfft…your fanciful delusions just prove how weak minded you humans really are." 'Wait did she say human?' the bluenette's eyes widened in shock as all the pieces in the puzzle were starting to come together.

"Says the vampire stuck in my bear hug."

"I-I can break free at any time don't get to full of yourself MacWäird," she indignantly looked away causing Charles start laughing.

"You really are just like me little sister Claret."

"Baka! I should kill you where you stand!"

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't wish to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Y-your making fun of me," the vampire's face was pure crimson now

"Maybe…maybe not I'll never tell," he was definitely smiling behind his mask now before letting her go. Moka huffed in irritation as she swiped the Rosary in Charles's hand.

"Dinner will be ready around six," he waved a goodbye before picking up his things and reverting back to his true form only stopping momentarily to pulled out a maroon handkerchief from his pocket and cough into it muttering the words, "troublesome power."

Moka stood their in shock with Kurumu, though the reason for her surprise differed from the succubus who's mind was in la-la land at the thought of going on a date with the Scot. She smelled something sweet in the air from the human just now, "Blood…?"


	4. Chapter 3 Witchling Vampire

This Fan-fiction takes elements and original characters from the COD, Darkstalkers, DOA, Modern Warfare, Splinter Cell, Resident Evil, Rosario + Vampire Universes. I hold no claim over all original characters and innovations of all franchises; this is solely a fan-fiction nothing more. I will try to remember repeat this disclaimer throughout this fiction.

Chapter Three  
Witchling + Vampire

An exasperated sigh filled the silent void of MacWäird's tidy dwelling at Yōkai Academy. Charles had buried his face in a pillow before rolling over with a drained look about him as he debated if now was the right time to crack open that bottle of dwarven whisky he tucked away since the beginning of the semester. Deciding against it the Scot stared at the eight by twelve ceiling of his dorm in mild frustration over the evening of the birthday he threw.

"I feel like I just babysitted but didn't get paid," he muttered.

A Week Earlier:  
Charles had made his first stereotypical sigh of the day as he felt himself filling with mild annoyance while glanced at his watch to mark the time at 9:47 in between first and second periods, a Wednesday to be exact. 'Another day another migraine at Yōkai Academy,' he concluded to himself while approaching the Mid-Term Test Results plastered on display for all the masses to see. Having a Doctorates in Classics from Oxford didn't exactly ensure straight "A"s for MacWäird. Especial when the foreign language instructor didn't actual speak a word of proper English by Charles's standard. How he only managed to get a "B" in that class was quite mind-boggling.

Scowling at the thought of Mr. Excellent who never tired of insulting his accent and culture or lecturing him on how to speak "Proper English" like the Americans, "Pfft…uneducated-aviator-loving-yankee-fanboy-prick, didn't even realize Macbeth was Scottish."

After a few minutes longer than he should have dwelled over the event of todays English class Charles decided to grace the board with his presence and began scanning for his name. Starting with Komiya who was dead last, 'not surprising' and then making his way right past Kurumu at 41 and Moka at 13 to….

"Lucky 7 huh? Well that's better than I deserve I guess," he chuckle to himself knowing full well he had procrastinated with his studies in favor of coordinating SOL activities or slipping off campus for a day or two to fulfill some contract work or visit some childhood friends since he was now in the area.

"Poor Hayate," he begins mumbling-chuckling to himself. 'Thank god I have only one little sister I'd go insane,' he thought while mentally scolding himself for unconsciously flirting with Ayane, 'how did she go from being like a sister to me to…?'

"Charles-kun?" MacWäird had to blink a few time to registered the hand of an all too familiar pinkette waving him back to reality after grazing his nose with the scent of lilacs, "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just remembering something important," he said dismissively with a blush for various reasons one of them being an unusually close obliviously vampiress in his face.

"Really what?" she was all excited now since she had an unusually high success rate with getting the Scot to open up to her.

"Just a promise to a childhood friend." He was now scanning his surroundings. Charles was sure he had just sensed someone spying on them a moment ago.

"Which was…?" she was pulling for teeth now for his gold fillings.

Charles looked down at her with a level of mild annoyance as he tried and failed to shut down the vampiric puppy dog eyes being directed towards him. The results were near instantaneous as he made his second sigh of the day. This one filled with concession, much to Moka's amusement. "When we were little my clan wanted to extend an invitation to her village and others similar to hers from japan to join our little…conglomerate. We grew closes as siblings in a way…or so I thought. One day she made me make a promise to her."

"…." Moka was hanging on his every word now excitedly nodding for him to continue while Charles felt an all too familiar S-Class vampiric demonic presence now listening in.

"I promised her that when she became as good a cook as me I'd let her cook for me for the rest of my life," Moka's jaw dropped along with every other eavesdropper with a crush on the foreigner in the vicinity. A look of betrayal was now evident in the vampire's once sweet as honeydew eyes, "D-don't look at me like that. I was ten at the time. How was I supposed to know what that meant?"

('"Ten?"') She whimpered while her inner-self growled much to his surprise.

"Yes, and she was eight at the time Moka." If only Hayate knew, Charles was pretty sure he'd attempt to kill him on the spot should word ever reach his ears. MacWäird dare not even mention the promise he made to his father several years before that about reviving the clan to its original pre-World War II numbers. If the heir knew then what he knew now Charles wouldn't be feeling like such a horrible excuse of a Roman Catholic right now.

"So…." She started gesturing with her hands in a manner that confused the Scotsman. "So…is she…?"

"Better in the kitchen?" Moka nodded along with half the eavesdroppers, "Well a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell and neither does me stomach."

She deflated a little after that little tidbit making Charles chuckle at her antics before narrowing his eyes at some students from class 1-2. Three guys were now eating dirt with bedpans sprawled over their heads while an eight year old witchling by the looks of her was being the poster-child of schadenfreude as she laughed at their misfortune.

"Why you little brat! Don't you know who I am! I'll teach you prepubescent piss ant!" the leader of the group charged the little girl without reservation for her age as he unveiled a rather nasty set of saurian claws.

"Hey stop it!" Moka had jumped in the middle not a second too late with Charles in tow should he be needed.

"Who the hell are you?" The ringleader spat venom.

"BACK OFF! You shouldn't go around hitting girls." Moka stared him down without an ounce of fear much to Charles's appreciation while he was reading todays Prick-of-the-Day's body language before deciding now was finally the time make his presence known.

"Oi gecko-boy. She's right, so why don't you piss off before I gut ya and roast you over an open flame." MacWäird was now channeling more than enough kilowatts of energy in his left hand to drop a full grown bull elephant should the need arise. His cold eyes were all business now as they rooted all three stooges to the ground.

"You now what we are?" Stooge number one who was class two's president asked in curiosity while cautiously eyeing the ever growing bolt of lightening in the assassin's hand before it turned twilight black much to its spectators dread. Charles had quite simply dubbed the class two president as "Moe" in his head.

"I saw your mate over there eating flies the other day," the Scot lazily gestured to stooge number two or 'Curly' to his left with indifference. The Moe looked like he was ready to throttle Curly now.

"Didn't take much to put two and two together. The six foot long tongue was kind of a dead give away." Charles added while stepping in between the stooges and the girls, "So are you going to bugger on off…? Or am I going to be making these lovely lassies over here new pair of alligator boots to go along with their purses?"

"This isn't over. Come on guys lets go." Moe turned around with his pack in tow before looking back, "Hmph disgusting witch, I swear being in the same class as one of your filthy kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the plac-OW!"

"Oops," Charles deadpanned while casually tossing a softball sized bolt of lightning up and down. "It slipped."

"You bastard!" the student president of class two roared. The burst of lightening had set his hair on fire.

"It slipped," the assassin said with a blank expression as Moe put out the last of the flames on his head before stomping off indignantly to a symphony of fangirls screams for the Highlandman. Charles merely sighed again before muttering to himself, "Prejudiced cretins," while turning around to take a knee for the witchling hidden behind Moka. "You all right lassie?"

After a moment or two the head of the little one MacWäird had mentally labeled as adorable came out from her hiding spot behind Akashiya. "I'm fine," she said with dry-disgust.

'Well that was rather odd she must be afraid of me or something,' "What's yah name lassie?"

"Sendou Yukari and you best stay away from my Moka Charles MacWäird you brawling-military-otaku-philanderer!"

"Huh?" Charles blinked a few times in shock before speaking, "Philanderer?"

"Yes your a skirt chasing lech and I won't let you sully my darling Moka with your filthily silver-tongue! Desu!" Yukari proclaimed.

"Skirt-chaser?" Charles felt his blood boil a little, "Listen young lady your going the right way for a smacked bottom, so watch your Ps and Qs."

"HEY! I'm ELEVEN, and in a week I'll be TWELVE! I'm not some little kid you know!" she retorted in a juvenile fashion.

"Eleven? I thought you were eight or something?" Charles was honestly surprised.

"WHAT!" Yukari roared.

"Sorry…it's just that my little sister is at least 5'1 maybe 5'2 and she's basically same age as you, plus your still using a training wand," Charles gestured to the childish heart shaped object with a glowing star centered crest resting in her hand that resembled a human kiddy toy.

"You Jerk! I'm gonna-"

"Wait! If you are Eleven why aren't you attending a wizarding school like Hogwarts or Beauxbatons? Your obviously smart enough given your mid-term rating."

"Mind your own business you lecherous-varlet! Desu!" the little Pissy-Pixy as Charles was now mentally labeling her was flushed with embarrassment for some reason.

"Did ya fail the entrance exam or something?" curiosity was winning out over his commonsense at the moment as he not so wisely asked the wrong question.

"T-that's it! Charles MacWäird no baka! I'm declaring war on you!" the Sendo proclaimed, Charles just raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Magic wand, brooms and buckets! Magic wand, brooms and buckets! Abracadabra!"

"What? That's not even a real spell who are you trying to scare with-" MacWäird never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was swarmed by quite possibly every cleaning supply in a mile radius. Charles was now ducking, dodging, and sometimes blocking every attempt for his crown.

The face-off between man and tool lasted for a full five minute before Charles's patience wore thin. "Enough!" he let slip a lupine like growled followed by a storm of daemonic black lightening atomized every offending utensil within a thirty foot radius blinding Sendo and Akashiya in the process and yet somehow miraculously the girls and their surroundings were left unscathed.

Moka's heritage granted her a fast recovery of her vision as she was first to paled at the sight of a very pissed off Charles Artorius MacWäird covered in ash, "U-um you-u bet-ter r-run Yukari."

"W-Why?" the little witch was still rubbing the spots out of her eyes, 'how can something so dark be so bright? Desu!'

"Because when I get my hands on yah wee lassie I'm gonna noogie and wet willy yah into next tomorrow." Charles had a sadistic look about him that sent chills down the girls' spines.

"He's joking, desu?" Moka just shook her head.

"And after that, I'm gonna wash that widdle mouth of yours out with soap."

('"Wait did you say widdle?"') the Mokas asked in synch yet again with a raised eyebrow at the baby talk.

"What?" He shrugged innocently, "She reminds of when my sister Claret when she was 'widdle' eight year old and was still adorable before she started becoming interested in boys and giving me grey hairs." Charles then turned to Yukari with a fiendish twinkle in his eye, "Now be a good girl and accept your punishment."

"No! Stay away you crazed lolicon! Desu!" and like that she was off at the speed of light leaving a dumbstruck Charles in the dust.

"Loli wha…? Um Moka a what's a lolicon?" the Scot asked sincerely. He honestly never heard of the term before now. Moka soon blushed and began to stutter.

"It's….uh…um…Charles-kun you see…uh…well…." Akashiya started whispering in his ear causing the assassin to pale for the first time in years.

"SHE CALLED ME A WHAT!?"

_

'HONESTLY what the HELL is wrong with kids these days? Me a pedophile?' Charles was brooding down the halls of Yōkai Academy now with a brick of soap in his hand. His intent was to vindictively clean up the witchling's behavior regardless how cute she is. His pride and honor as Scottish Laird had been wounded by Yukari's accusation. A lifetime of hunting down the real monsters that stalked society had made him frighteningly merciless when it came to slavers, terrorists, and especially pedophiles. The words "execute with extreme prejudice" ALWAYS came to mind when concerning such individuals. 'Call me a womanizer all you want but don't you DARE! Rope me in with those twisted BASTARDS!'

Moka and Kurumu were wisely following at a good fifteen feet well outside Charles's believed kill radius. The angrily ruminating assassin payed the frightened passer buy very little mind as the girls discussed the behavior of young Yukari following Akashiya bringing Kurono up to speed with this mornings events. It was lunch now and the assassin was itching to dish out some form of divine retribution on the insufferable 'widdle' brat.

Minutes passed while Charles listened silently to the conversation passing between the two eye-catching demonesses in tow. Their focus revolved around constant belittling of young Yukari for being a witch at the hands of class two. With each concern brought to light the assassin's anger lessened into pity for mischievous little brunette in a witching garb. He was still going to wash her mouth out with the soap but only for a mere measly fifteen seconds. The penance now more out of principle than vengeance.

He couldn't really blame their resident troublemaker for acting out. All she was really asking for was some form attention instead of solitude. Bigotry was not an evil Charles was unfamiliar with. It was after all the main reason he was attending the academy in the first place. After this dilemma with Yukari was finished MacWäird had already resolved himself to having a few choice words with Headmaster Mikogami about student ethics.

"CHARLES DUCK!" and duck he did as a flurry of bedpans flew past his head with mere inches to spare.

"Thanks for the heads up Kurumu...um are you ok?" her razor sharp claws were out and aching for revenge as she repress the urge to kill the eleven year old who was balling her eyes out with laughter.

"Ha take that Ms. Titty-pie! Never mess with a witch!"

"Kurumu are you all right?" Charles inspected the swelling lump on her forehead first before raising an ablaze white hand over the still developing bruise to start healing it, "Hold still ok? I'm not nearly as good a healer as my little sister…comes with being a plasma affinity."

The succubus nodded as her face flushed at the one on one time the little brat had just unwittingly just given her. Kurumu's heart soon broke cloud nine under the warm tingling sensation of the Scotsman's curative touch. Moka on the other hand was not so happy as she watched the scene before her with bitter envy, ('first a date! Now this! I'm going to kill that harlot') Ura-hime growled through the rosary. "Um... Ura-chan isn't that a little harsh?"

"Your going to what?" Charles looked over to the now glowing rosary after healing blissful Kurumu. He was oblivious to the hot water he was now in.

('"You have to cook us dinner again!"') they said in unison.

"Um…ok? What do you want?" Charles already had a pen out with a pad of paper ready to meet the more than likely formidable demands of the duo's palate.

Yukari felt her blood boil as she soon realized she had been forgotten by the trio who just moments ago were planing to wash her mouth out. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me you Electro-pedo! Haha! This is my voodoo doll and its got your name all over it!"

A bolt of lightening casually arched out of Charles's pointer finger into the yet to be enchanted straw-doll incinerating it on the spot. An "eeked" soon followed as an in shock Sendo landed on her butt, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Tough." Charles deadpanned before taking a knee and a softer tone with the little witchling who was tearing up a little from a sore bottom, "Enough is enough Yukari. If you keep this up you'll end up isolating yourself from the rest of us. Is that what you want?"

Charles's grey eyes were boring into the young witchling's soul as he gave her a rather gentle half-smile that felt innate to the young witchling. Yukari quickly looked away to hide the evident blush on her face, 'Wha-what's going on? My love is for my darling Moka and Moka only! So why am I…?'

"Here." Charles lifted the eleven year old off the ground before patting the residual dirt off her person. Yukari's stare widened as Charles inspected her in a brotherly manner that could have passed for paternal as well, "Now open wide"

She complied without thinking. Imagine her surprise when a brick of soap entered her mouth. "Hold it for fifteen and then your free to go," she was about to protest but the stern look coming from MacWäird made her think otherwise.

Yukari endure the horrid taste of bath soap for an antagonizing fifteen seconds, as Charles let her squeeze his hand in disgust while he calmly counted down from his watch, "and…fifteen. There. All is forgiven."

He casual tossed the brick that now had the engravings of Sendo's choppers in the trash before ruffling her hair much to her embarrassment. Charles just chuckle as he watched her smooth out her hair as violet eyes glared daggers at him before returning her hat back to its proper position. Their audience (Moka and Kurumu, obviously not the creeping lizards) "awed" and giggle at the sibling like performance.

"Did you see that?" stooge number three aka Larry whispered from cover.

"This girl is getting way out of control. Revealing your monster identity is definitely against school rules," Curly added with concern.

"Well…. Looks like you pushed your luck a little too FAR this time," president Moe added on for good measure.

_

Yukari was happily humming an untitled tune from her heart as she enjoyed her routine stroll across Yōkai's grounds. She walked at a cheery pace as she tried to get her head on straight. For all intensive purposes she should be using this walk to plot her revenge against the Scotsman, but she wasn't. Instead she was trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

Charles MacWäird for intensive purposes despite putting a brick of soup in her mouth was kind to her. She nearly mistook him for her Papa given how fatherly he acted and how safe she felt in his presence. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that she was a witch which was a first for her EVER. Not the mention the fact he invited her to join him for lunch with Moka and Kurumu.

"He acted like such a gentleman," the little Sendou giggled to herself as she played with a newly acquired whistle hanging around her neck. Yukari was now comparing the well mannered MacWäird-nii-sama Moka, Kurumu, and she now knew to the bad-boy of Ms. Nekonome's Class One who all the girls of Yōkai Academy had the hots for.

She was so wrapped up in her swooning over her Charles-nii-sama that Yukari failed to notice the Scot's Prick-of-the-Day closing in on her just waiting for an excuse.

"Ow! That hurt you moron!" Yukari declared as she fell on her rear for the second time today after bumping into the Prick. "Why don't you watch where you are walking you jerk!"

"Well I suppose compared to you almost anyone can be considered a moron couldn't they?" Moe's towering form overshadowed the young witchling as his nostrils flared while testing the air for a light snack.

"The class president?" Yukari looked up in shock at the gecko-boy as Charles called him and his two cronies looming menacingly over the Prez's shoulder.

"Well if isn't it little miss rule-breaker," Larry proclaimed.

"You've gone and made our president angry," Curly leered.

"Well that does not have anything to do with you guys so leave! ME ALONE!"

"Ooh? But it does…" Moe declared while lynching Yukari into the air by her wrist. "You see whenever a student does something to disrupt class discipline it is our responsibility to teach them a lesson."

Yukari had a look of fear plaster across her face, before fumbling with the whistle around her neck. The predators just watched their prey squirm before bringing a glint of metal to her mouth and blowing hard on it. Yukari's eyes opened in shock and disappointment when the results she was hoping for didn't come to fruition, "Huh?"

Moe just laughed menacingly as he eyed the newly acquired whistle, "Well, well, well it looks like it's a dud. Shame I was hoping for a chance to rip that foreigner apart."

The class 1-2 stooges sneered they had been stalking their prey rather intently waiting for an opportunity. With the rumors flying about MacWäird's and Akashiya's monster identities they weren't going to take any chances especial after what happened to Komiya.

_

The tense atmosphere around Charles was completely dignified as he was all business while sitting in contemplation upon a leather upholstery that was two sizes too large for him with a glass of whisky in hand that was clearly not. Tenmei Mikogami the legendary Exorcist sat across from him with a glass of his own on the rocks perspiring onto his make shift coaster formerly known as "the damned paperwork." As MacWäird scanned his surrounding the drinks and club chair he was resting in seemed out of place in what could only describe as a monastery. The office looked something out of the Italian renaissance and Headmaster Mikogami looked looked very much like a product of the era in his priestly garb. "Well I have entertain your requested for a consultation BOY. What is it that you felt was so urgent that you'd throw formalities aside and barge into my sanctum demanding to speak with me in private WHILE I was already in a meeting with Ms. Ishigami and Mr. Kotsubo."

"MARQUESS not BOY," Charles emphasized his rank of nobility with annoyance. "I may have been born with that title necromancer but that does not mean you should disregard the authority that it comes with."

"And you would do well to remember Lord MacWäird that you are speaking to a Dark Lord. You being here right now is an example of my magnanimity."

"Last time I checked humanity and the Servants of the Loch were not requesting aid with containing terrorists," the foreigner reminded while casually sipping his drink. "Mmm…. Very dry and well aged Dwarven Scotch aged about hundred years or so?

"Two hundred actually," Mikogami sighed he didn't like the kid but he respected his nerve. Most manner of being would never dare look the necromancer in the eye let alone challenge his authority, "You can't possibly think humanity is ready for that abomination they have rotting in their cellar."

"Well when in doubt nuke it," Charles said in thought before looking the Dark Lord in the eye again. "Though hopefully that will be unnecessary. I just can't understand why ask for our help NOW with dealing with Dracula's bastard son."

"We thought we could contain him…maybe find a cure. But I see now that was a mistake. He chose this path of destruction. He did not stumble upon it. Now we are paying for our arrogance with the lose of Bloodriver."

"The lose of the Shinso blood line was quite the blow. But luckily she had the foresight to pass on her inheritance to her daughter."

"So you know…what will you do then," Mikogami cocked his head curiously before downing his drink ice and all much to his guest's surprise before poring himself another glass.

"Fulfill my father's debt and my duty as her friend," Charles casually sipped he actual had to show up for class in the morning unlike the Headmaster.

"Meaning?"

"Be there for Moka as best I can. By giving her the tools to succeed her mother when the time comes."

"That's all?" Mikogami gave a knowing smile.

"I'm not sure yet," Charles said honestly while the necromancer laughed at his sincerity.

"Now that is out of the way. What is this concern that was so important that you had to bludgeon your way into my office to tell it?"

"Sendo Yukari…. There are some issues with the whistle…?" Charles got up immediately to the panicking tune piercing only his ears from the little witchling, "I uh excuse me Lord Mikogami."

"Of course. Remember to play nice with the lizards," the Marquess of SOL looked at the leering necromancer in surprise before spying the crystal ball on the coffee table in mid stride out of the office into a waiting patiently Moka at the door.

"Charles-kun wha?" The vampire had decided to camp out the entrance till the Scotsman's returned.

"Not now Yukari's in trouble," Charles bolted past her in pursuit with her rosario in hand. "Use your vampiric ability to detect the presence of other supernaturals to find Yukari."

"And why should care about the affairs of lesser beings?" Inner Moka was hot on his heals, "I'm not some mongrel bloodhound MacWäird!"

"If you want another after dinner massage I suggest you cooperate."

Akashiya gave her usual "hmmph" while looking away to hide her blush as she took the lead. "This way."

"Hey what is your problem that huurtss!" Yukari cried as the Class 2 President and his two cronies tossed the witchling on her rear against a withered form of a maple that matched their rotting surroundings. The lifeless woods neighboring the academy's ground had captured the residual brume of yesterday's past storm hiding the predators and their soon to be prey in the mist.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why don't you go cry about it?" Larry leaned in to rub Sendo's face in it with sadistic glee.

"You're voice is disgusting," Curly soon followed up with a leer.

"Yup. Disgusting is exactly right." Finished president as he took up a very shakespearean pose furthering the mock. Then before Yukari's very eyes the appearances of trio began to contort and misshapen into horrid reptilian forms. Saurian like raptor pupils narrowed in on the soon to be prey as a jaw of assorted fangs glistened with ravenous dribble. "It makes me sick…!"

"Your nothing but a DISGUSTING-SNOT-NOSED-SHRIMP-ASS-PUNK-BITCH! A thing like you doesn't belong HERE!" Yukari paled while readying her wand her confident demeanor gone. Self doubt began to creep among her thoughts as memories of her class's rejections festered like an open wound.

"What's wrong cat your tongue?" Moe mocked rhetorically.

"Magic Wand! Attack!" Yukari began her halfhearted chant. "Magic Wand Attack! Magic Wand Attack! Magic Wand Atta-"

"OH! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" the leader of the group launched himself forward to tear at the practice wand.

"Oh no he ate my magic wand!"

"Pff!" he spit out the remains. "Gross I've never tasted something so terrible in my life!"

"Oi, Suzy!" the terrible trio never stood a chance as a wave of white lightening tore its way through the wood sending them cascading into the near by pond like skipping stones. "Now coming from a lot who'd eat their own mother that isn't much of an insult Mr. President."

"Y-y-y-you!" growled the jittering Lizardman with an accusing finger as residual energy continued to sear him and his comrades.

"Are you daft? Who else would it be?" Charles's head cocked while his eyes were ablaze with astral bolts leaking from the edges. Moka merely stood by him eagerly cracking her knuckles ready to rid the world of the pests.

"Why? She's nothing but a prepubescent little brat!"

"You see Gecko-boy I've grown quite fond of that lovable little prat and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just bugger on off." MacWäird sighed as he noted the unyielding state of the troublesome triad. Despite their apparent dismay for their current situation the Lizards were holding their ground out of pride and loyalty for each other. Charles made a reputable smile at their bravery before frowning as they began to edge their way closer to the powerhouse duo. "Moka can you handle this?"

The vampiress gave him a questioning look. She was not expecting for Charles to backdown from a fight. "If go I any further I might kill them," he shrugs as the stooges trudged their way out of the lagoon. "They're soaking wet."

"So?" Moka began her customary staring contest with the highlander.

"So water acts like amplifiers for me, and I promised Headmaster Mikogami I wouldn't kill any of the students this semester," he said while walking over to tend to a confused Yukari. "Hey lassie got ya call. You all right?"

"Umm yes…a-and thank you for coming to save me," Yukari blush a little before staring at Moka with childlike fascination, 'silver hair and red eyes the legendary S-class monster a Vampire.'

Moka sighed in defeat as she made a malevolent smirk at the trio letting her limitless yoki reserves flow out of her very being and then channeling it into every muscle and fiber of her comely form. The Geckos didn't even last a second in their weakened state

" . PLACE!" she declared after bunting the leader of the bunch into high orbit well past the thermosphere with his goons in tow.

"All right, now you're just showing off." Charles chuckled while scooping up the witchling into his arms to bring her back to the academy, "Come wee lassie lets get ya to the infirmary just incase."

"I…uh-um ok," Yukari flushed as she instinctively nuzzled into MacWäird's chest, 'Is this…?'

'Legendary princess carry,' Moka frowned at the delighted look about Sendo's face. Akashiya's thought were betraying her at the moment as she wondering what it wound be like to be carried bridal styles by the Scot. 'Wait bridal…?' Her face soon flushed at the idea of an espousal with the Laird as she followed in tow. "Damn runt…."

"Hmm? What was that?" Charles looked back in confusion, "Something wrong Lady Akashiya?"

"N-nothing."

"Did you just stutter?" O.O

"NO! Now re-"

"Yes, yes remember me place. We're not married you know…" Charles teased, "at least not YET anyway."

"Yes…not yet….WAIT? WHAT!" Moka had stopped dead in her tracks as the thought of little dhampirs running about overwhelmed her collective consciousness. While Yukari's dreams seemed to revolve around being a paramour-housemaid tending to the little dhampirs of her Master and Mistress. Charles oblivious of the perversity of the thoughts coming from the witchling in his arms was considering a visit to Diagon Alley's South Side after eying what remained of Sendo's training wand.

A Week Later:  
"So you tripped on a random banana peel while going down the stairs of the boy's dormitory?" Questioned the witchling.

"Yup," that was Charles's story and he was sticking to it.

"That's how you lost your tooth."

"Yeah talk about rotten luck. Now I'll have to drink some Skele-Gro this weekend."

"Why not drink it now?"

"You've never broken anything before have you Yukari?" She just shook her head as he began to open the door like a proper gent, "Then let me tell you it's anything but pleasant re-growing bone."

"HAPPY! BIRTHDAY! YUKARI!" the moment Charles opened the cafeteria door little sendo was barraged with confetti and a chorus that was now hanging so thickly in the air that MacWäird was sure he saw excessively bright animated kanji giving birthday wishes to the youth. He had just lured the unsuspecting witchling to surprise celebration in honor of her special day.

"I-Is this all for meee?" She sniffled as Kurumu picked the colored paper out of her hair before placing a decorated tiara on her head.

"Yes," answered the assassin as he winked to Moka to guide the newly christened crying Twelve Year Old to her cake and presents.

A few hours had past since the beginning of the celebrations and young Yukari was still in shock. She had always celebrated her birthday with Mama and Papa never with friends. She had already received a Birthday Howler from her parents with and assorted collection of books via Owl. Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires,  
The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Advanced Potion-Making were among the cumbersome informative collection. Moka had gone out of her displaying a hidden artisan talent for sewing as she presented a daffodil colored sundress for Yukari that earned the predictable squeal for joy. While an envious Kurumu reminded the witchling who it was that baked that triple chocolate she was now gorging herself on before handing her a basket full of Heart shaped Chocolate Chip Cookies. Charles merely watched contently as the girls jabbered away especial the now sugar high Sendo with a light smile on his face.

"Um… Charles-nii-sama?" Yukari spoke shyly shaking Charles from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He noticed the thoroughly wrapped package in gold leaf paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' in english repeating diagonally in an even darker shade of gold in her hands.

"Is this from you?" she asked while eyeing the expensive looking wrapping surround the narrow long package.

"I don't know is it?" Charles smiled revealing a missing canine as he he gestured for her to open it. Yukari tore into it without pause only to gasp when she found a regal looking letter attached to box labeled in gold leaf Ollivanders.

"Well are you going to read who's it from or not lassie?" Charles teased as Yukari took a deep breath to letter while Moka and Kurumu gave him curious looks.

"Dear Ms. Yukari Sendo," she started with shaky hands.  
"Happy Birthday and greetings from Garrick Ollivander of Ollivander's Wand Shop. I am proud and honored to tell you that you in fact are the latest in a long line of famed wizards to receive one of my family's renowned hand crafted wands. As per the Ollivander tradition the wood chosen for this wand corresponds with you Celtic birth month to ensure you receive a wand with as natural an affinity you can get for an aspiring young witch such as yourself. This specific wand is carved from Lilac as per request of your benefactor for its innate ability to bring out the truest potential in its wielder. The core itself is something truly remarkable in fact such a wand has never been attempted in almost two centuries only because it requires a willing donor. It is for that reason alone that it has never been reattempted until now. A fang Ms. Sendo is the heart of your wand, but not just any fang young Yukari. It is the fang of a Forest Guardian or God if you still practice the old religion. You could only imagine my surprise when a Towairaito Ookami's fang made it's way into my humble shop for your special day. I can only begin to digress the power of this wand has under its command so use it wisely. Very few are privileged enough to receive such a gift and I suspect it will be another two centuries till such a wand is made again. Once again I wish you a Happy Twelfth Birthday Ms. Yukari Sendo and a productive first year at Yōkai Academy may all of your good dreams come true.

Sincerely,  
Garrick Octavius Ollivander."

Yukari blinked in shock Ollivander's made some of the best wands in the world. Averaging around 200 Galleons per wand roughly around 131,000 Yen depending on the exchange rate. Custom jobs were immeasurable higher.

"H-How much did this c-cost?" Yukari paled at the implications while forgetting her manners. Her leg were like jelly as she dare not open the box to wand that could pay for her first and maybe second year's tuition.

"Yukari it's fine you don't want to spoil you Birthday do you?" Charles tried to redirect it.

"How much!?" she demanded angrily with tears in her eyes as she hopped up on to his lap to grab hold of his uniform's collar.

"About a hundredth of one my last contract's earnings. Yukari what's wrong?" Charles was confused by the fiery response he was getting from the witchling. 'What's eating her? Claret's Louboutins cost three times as much as Yukari wand and she was thrilled. Did I violate some Wizard taboo without realizing it?'

Yukari was shaking now while looking down muttering incoherently to herself. Charles just picked her up and then placed her in his seat still trying figure out what he did wrong, "I'm sorry Yuk I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Ravish me." She muttered causing MacWäird, Akashiya, and Kurono pale in horror.

"Yukari!" Moka cried while Kurumu's claws were beginning to lengthen with wrath.

"Ravish me! My Sugar daddy!" She proudly declared with visible hearts in her eyes. Charles resisted the urge to put his Five-seveN in his mouth and end the madness.

"Meh? Ravish you? A man who prides himself in shooting first and asking questions never when it concerns terrorists, pedophiles, and rapist? You want me to molest you?" Yukari nods only seemed to increase in intensity with each rhetorical from her perch.

"Hmm…let meh think about that," Charles gave a look of intensive pondering. "In ten years."

"Wha?"

"In ten years time I'll fulfill your request," Charles sagely declared.

"T-that's not fair!" the cutesy pout was in full force now. MacWäird expertly ignored it given the subject.

"Hey I didn't say no," Charles shrugged indifferently.

"But I want Charles-nii-sama NOW!"

"Ah! No butts young lady, or I'll put you over my lap."

"Ok." Yukari readied herself for punishment.

"W-wha…what are you doing?" o_O

"I'm ready for my punishment," she said the last bit in a sultry manner that made Charles's skin crawl, 'Oh god someone help me before I kill this prat.'

"Here let me help," sensing his plight Kurumu expertly swiped the perverse witchling away from Charles laying her on the Succubus's lap to dish-out her own form of divine retribution.

"Wha?! No! Charles-nii-sama save ME!"

Charles grimaced as he recalled Kurumu's retribution. Omote Moka was trying to deescalate the situation while Ura-hime was demanding a more severe punishment for the perverse witch. It would have made a rather funny sketch in some outrageous comedy if it wasn't for the fact that MacWäird was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Bollocks were did I put that bottle," muttering to himself he swung his bare feet off the bed to grab a glass. He really didn't want to risk dreaming about anything that happen today as he yanked the Dwarven Scotch from its hidey-hole, "Alright 1783 hit meh."


End file.
